What is Love? A Haruka Story
by MotherNight92
Summary: Haruka has many troubles. She lost her mother & father and lives alone. But once she is offered to be a member of the "Black Lighting" Haruka's life will change and on this trip she will find true love. Rated for later chaps. Completed! H
1. The road trip?

Hiya all. This is like my first story, so I am new to this. This story is about Haruka and her fighting her feelings for another girl. Of course, this is what I think Haruka would be like. So I hope you enjoy and I'll love for people to review. I won't update if no one reviews; so I hope people come and read, because I want to show people my ideas.

Writers' Notes: I do not own anything or anyone from Sailor Moon. But I do have rights over the characters I might add, (Which I doubt I'll add any) but I'll let you guys know now.

* * *

What is Love? A Haruka Story.

Chapter One, Part One, _(Haruka's POV)_

The road trip?

I not a person many people would want to cross, and I understand why. I'm not the friendliest of people, and I do happen to be a biker, but it still doesn't change who I really am. You see I dropped out of school in year ten to join my father and his biker mates to go around Tokyo. I joined in because I loved my father, and he loved me… until the crash. Some drunken imbecile in a trunk smashed into my father and he died on the stop. I hadn't seen it, but I had his friends to tell me. I lost my father.

My dad's friends took me home to my mother's place where I stayed for a year before she passed away with cancer. I didn't really get along with my mother, but she was beautiful with her long blond hair and shining sky blue eyes. I looked a lot like her, but when she died, the words she whispered to me will forever burn in my mind. _"What if love? I want you to find it out, and deal with it the way I did. I don't care who you pick as your lover, and nor would your father. We love you no matter what you choose. You always have a home."_

I don't know why I lost them, or why my mother asked me to find out "What was love?" wasn't it simple, Love is a feeling people get when they find someone who feels right, but apparently not. I don't know why I feel strange ever since that day. Did she curse me? Did she tell me this to forever haunt me? I don't know. But, I will ignore it and get on with my life… and maybe find someone who I feel right with.

"You bitch!" I swore as I kicked my red motorbike. "You do this to me now! You bitch!" I had a bad habit of swearing, but like hell did it bother me. With another kick, I turned away from it and leaned on it. I sighed. "Just when I needed it the most. I break down in the middle of a important day." I sighed again and looked around. It would be a long walk home and if I started now, I would be home four hours later, or maybe three.

With a third sigh, I pushed off my motorbike, turned around and started pushing it towards home. The road was bumpy and it annoyed me a lot. _Damn this! I hate my life!_ I always seemed to tell myself that. I pushed on and watched the roads. I had a funny feeling that I was being followed.

Ignoring it, I pushed on. I forgot about the dust that kicked up when I moved my feet, or the rocks I tripped over. All my mind was set on was getting home, having a quick shower and rushing out again to go and met the rest of my remaining family. Today was the day to celebrate my father's life and death. He died on this day ten years ago. I was sixteen then, and now I'm twenty-six and have gotten no where in life.

I jumped when I heard a sound of ten or so motor's rushing up behind me. I stopped and looked and almost squealed with rapture. I couldn't believe my eyes.

The men on the motorbike noticed me and came up beside me. "Well, it's little Haruka" said the leader of the group. My father had been the leader before he died. I couldn't believe all my father's friends were here.

When I finally let his words sink in I frowned. "'Little' is a understatement," I said with fake coldness and forcing my self not to laugh. They would always call me "Little Haruka" no matter how old I get. The men laughed. I smiled, "What brings you out this far, William?"

William smiled at me. "It's Master William now. Just like your father was master when he was alive." I nodded when I remembered that. It was always has been that way. "We are out here going to your fathers grave." When he saw my sad face he nodded. "It's hard to believe a young man like your father was taken so easy. But he would be proud of you Little Haruka."

_Proud of what?_ I asked myself, but forced a smile. "Yer, I know."

"Come on Puppy, we'll get you back safe and sound, but first" he looked at my bike, "Let's see what's wrong with your bike."

William jumped off is bike, and after a few minutes of examining my bike, William stood up straight a smiled. "It seems you have ran out of gas."

_Gas!_ I blushed bright red. "I overreacted over nothing!" I said a little too loud. I blushed harder when all the men laughed.

"It's a good thing we came along," William said after a few minutes of embarrassment and laughter. He turned to his black bike that had a huge lighting bolt on it and pulled from the side a small contain. William turned to my bike and opened the fuel can. "It's lucky I keep extra fuel on me."

After giving my bike enough of fuel, he closed the lid and placed his contain back onto his bike again. "Thank you," I said in a small voice.

"It's nothing! Come on puppy. Since we are all going to the same place, you can travel with us." When my eyes brightened with excitement, William couldn't help but laugh.

"Really! You'll let me ride with you. Like in the old days?" I couldn't believe it. Underneath of my excitement, I felt childish. I was glad I couldn't see my face.

"Sure. Like the old days, except you are driving your own bike and not riding on the back of ours or your fathers."

I nodded and jumped on. I couldn't believe it! It was so different getting onto my own bike instead of theirs. Was I because I was use to it? No, I had been driving my motorbike since I was eighteen. It must have been just the feeling of being with them that made it feel strange.

We set off towards Tokyo. I rode along side William and the other followed behind. After a few minutes of silence, the men began to talk among themselves, and William asked me the question I dreamed to here. "Even though it's been decades since the Black Lighting (That was what they called themselves) had women drivers, we thought it was time since now that your old enough that it was time for you to join us."

I couldn't believe it. I was going to is the first woman in decades that got to ride among the Black Lighting I was frilled. "Really? You mean it?"

William nodded but didn't look at me but still he smiled. "Yer, it would be great." Now he looked at me, "And with a fine young lady like you among us, it would make it fun. You have the best jokes we've heard in a long time, and you have always wanted to be among us. I don't know why, but you have."

William and my father had been best friends since high school. My father was twenty-seven when he and my mother, who at the time was twenty-five, had me. William was my godfather by his and my father's choice. William was also a father figure to me. He never swore in front of me when I was little, he was willing to help, and he never let you down. It was nice having him as a friend. "I can't believe it. I would love it!"

William nodded. "Then it's settled. From now on, you are a official member of the Black Lighting!" He looked over his shoulder. "Let's welcome our Little Haruka… I mean, Lady Haruka to the group." I laughed when the men cheered. William looked at me, "Well, Lady Haruka. Where are we off to once we've been to you father's grave?"

I didn't know what to think. I blushed. "I don't know. To tell you I was planning to spend a few days a home before going off to do something. Maybe in a weeks time?"

William nodded. "Why not. You have things to do. I would be nice to see the mistress and the little ones." William had a big family. He had four sons and five daughters, and all of them wanted to be a biker. His wife, Wilhelmina was also a member of the Black Lighting, but only by marriage. She was always nice to me, and I was also polite back. I grew up with their oldest son, Jarred. We were and still are the best of friends.

I smiled at William who smiled back. "That would be nice." I couldn't wait. Within a week, I was going to travel as an official, Black Lighting Member.

* * *

Ta da. Here's the first chapter. It's a little slow, but it gets good. Haruka is now a member of the Black Lighting. It was just some random name I made up. And to let you know, "Puppy" or "Little Haruka" are the nicknames William and the Black Lighting members called her throughout the story. But, anyway, what did you guys think? I hoped you liked. Read and Review thnx. I enjoyed writing this. 


	2. Father’s Grave and a Mysterious Girl

Hiya… Yay, I got reviews. Thanks to Reusch17, petiyaka, and Bound Dragon who left reviews. I wanted to cry when I saw reviews. My friend has a hell of a time getting reviews, so I'm happy. Onto chapter two.

* * *

What is Love? A Haruka Story.

Chapter Two, Part One, _(Haruka's POV)_

Father's Grave and a Mysterious Girl

It was so painful to stand here, in front of my father's grave. The Black Lighting had placed their black roses along side what my family had placed. I now stood alone in front of the grave, behind, to too far away, was my family and the Black Lighting. They all knew how hard it was for me, even though it had been ten years since my father had died. I let the tears run down my face and I closed my eyes. I blocked out the birds in the trees, and the sound of the cars and other vehicles on the road near the cemetery.

I had to face this I had to. It was the only way to move on. "Papa" I used his name that I called him by when I was little, "I wish you were here. I miss you so much that every time I hear your name spoken I burst into tears. I fought so hard to move on, like you told me, but I can't ignore it." I opened my eyes and looked at the grave. " 'Always smile, be happy' you use to say to me when I was little. But I can't always smile, Papa. Not since you died. I can't do anything right.

"I want you back, Papa. But I know death is a part of life. Everyone says you would be proud of me, but there isn't anything to be proud about." I kneeled down to the grave and lowered my voice. "People want me to be something I'm not. I don't like it! When you were here, no one pushed me, I never had to shove. But it seems I have to now. I can't even take a drive on my motorbike without being judge." Again, I closed my eyes. "People treat me differently.

"I don't normally mind it, because I knew how hard it was for you and mom. You both had it hard, but when you had that argument, and you moved away and travelled with the Black Lighting. I thought I lost you forever. When you came back, I was so glad. I always wanted you to stay. But again, I lost you and you will never come back. I sometime open the door and image you there. Saying 'I'm sorry dear. I was gone for a long time' but I know it will never happen."

I opened my eyes when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Come on puppy. You need a good meal. We'll visit later. Ok?" I looked up at William, and knew this was making him down.

I nodded in agreement and turned to the grave. I read the words quietly in my head.

_Hagen Tenou.  
Born January 13th 1958.  
Died March 2nd 1998.  
Loving Husband,  
Loving Father,  
Caring Friend._

I placed the black rose that I held onto of all the other roses and stood up. "Ok, I'm ready."

William nodded and began to walk away. I stood there another minute before turning. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a woman standing in the distance holding what looked like a blue flower. I blink and noticed she was gone. "Haruka" called William, "Hurry Up."

I looked towards William and the other men and ran off to catch up. My mind still wondered on how that woman disappeared. I smiled at them. "Ok, I'm ready. And god I'm starving."

That brought a laugh from them. "Ok, Haruka. We'll get something to eat. Your not the only one who needs something in their bellies." With another laugh, they walked out of the cemetery and onto the street, where they got on their motorbike and raced off.

_

* * *

_

_(Mysterious Woman's POV)_

I watched her run off with those men. She had seemed so sad a moment ago by that grave. I closed my green eyes and flushed my marine blue hair. It was tangly and messy due to the rush I had been in. I hadn't realised anyone was going to be in the cemetery until I saw the group there. Oh, it didn't matter.

I walked out from the trees and walked off. I needed to get home before my cousin came over. He would be cranky if he had to wait. I walked out onto the footpath outside the cemetery and pulled my mobile out of my handbag. "I better message him to tell him I'll be a little late," I said to my self. I started writing.

_I'm sorry, I'll be a little late. I'll be there in a few minutes. Be back in a minute.._

I sent the message and put my mobile in my handbag and slowly began to walk towards home.

The one thing I had noticed about that girl… "Haruka" I told myself (I had over heard what that man had called her) was that she looked a lot like a boy. She also drove a motorbike, and walked and ran like a boy. But to one thing, I thought I liked her.

I shock my head. "Don't be silly, Michiru" I said to myself. I smiled and walked on. It was funny how I talked to myself like that. But it was nothing. I looked around the street and smiled at everything. School girls and boys were on their way home, _was it three o'clock already?_ I noticed a couple walking slowly along the other footpath, greeting people they knew along the way. _I wish I had someone like that in my life._ I smiled at the children dancing around their mothers feet while she talked to some women outside a coffee shop.

Looking ahead I closed my eyes. "You'll be late if you continue this" I said to myself and then hurried along.

I stared up at my apartment knowing my cousin would be pacing around in circles. He had been excepting me ten minutes ago. With a sigh I walked towards the apartment block and entered. I was greeted by a few people who lived there. Most were going in, talking to another members of the block, or leaving

He was there, pacing like a fool. When he saw me, he stopped and snarled. "Well's it's about time you got here." He approached me. "Where were you?"

"I was visiting my brother," I said slowly, watching his face drain to pale and his eyes sadden.

"Oh…" he looked away. My cousin and my brother got along well. It was a lucky thing I only lost one instead of both, but I wish I hadn't lost my brother. He finally looked at me with those sad eyes. "If you said you were going, I would have come you know."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be alone with him." I smiled, "We can go together next time."

He nodded. "Okay." He looked at the door. "Are we going in, or are we going to stand around?"

I walked past him and opened the door instead of answering. I looked at my cousin. "Jackson?"

He came up to me. "We'll talk inside."

He dragged me into the room and shut the door.

_

* * *

_

_(Haruka's POV)_

I sat quietly in my bedroom, clutching in my hand was a photo of me as a child and my father. I had sat there all afternoon staring at it. I closed my eyes and laid down on my bed. "No one understands…" I whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked at the white roof and sighed. My house was plain and boring but it never bothered me. I guess I lost all interest in creative stuff after my fathers death. Even though he had been a brilliant artist. Our house was full of painting and colour. We had painted my room with bright colours.

I smiled at that. It would be nice to do it again even though I would do it alone. I would love to brighten this place up.

That settled me. I sat up and got off the bed. I had a whole week to do something with. I would go out tomorrow and get the paint and brushes tomorrow and I would start painting my home.

My smiled changed into a frown when my stomach grumbled. "I ate two hours ago…" I looked towards the clock and frowned harder. "Make the five hours ago."

I smiled again and walked out into my kitchen. I would cook something. It would be better to watch some TV too.

Once I had put the kettle on for a hot chocolate and shoved the lasagna in the oven, I sat down on the couch and stared at the blank screen. _Hmm, I wonder what's on_. I reached for the remote and turned it on. It was the news. For some reason I was prevent from changing the channel.

"_Michiru Kaiou, has decided to move back to England where she will present her newest and most famous art work. She is world famous for the painting 'From Death's Eyes' that became a hot." A gloomy name_ I thought to myself. _"We go over to Mike who has the latest news."_

"_Thank you. I am here with Lady Kaiou, and her new painting that is already up in Tokyo's gallery." the news report turned to a woman with marine blue hair. "Lady Kaiou. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

_The woman smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you too."_

"_Now, lets talk about this new painting. Have you finally gave it a name."_

"_Yes, indeed I have." They turn to the painting. "It's called 'Descended to the Grave," which represents a funeral where a man has recently died and is being lowered into the grave."_

I raised a eyebrow. Was it me or did she paint paintings about death? _"What is the next painting you are working on, Lady Kaiou?"_

"_It's called the 'Lady in White" that is based on my mother who died last month. I wanted to paint this in remembrance of her." Lady Kaiou smiles in remembrance._

"_I'm looking forward to seeing that. It was a pleasure talking to you Lady Kaiou."_

_Lady Kaiou nods in agreement. "It was a pleasure talking with you."_

_The reporter turns to the cameras. "I'm Mike-"_ I changed the channel and thought about what I saw. Lady Kaiou? She seemed familiar.

I pounder for a minute until the smell of burned lasagna reminded me to get off the couch and finish what I was doing.

* * *

Ta Da! There is chapter two. So…what did you think? Liked? I hope you did. Read and Review please. 


	3. Haruka and Michiru

I'm sorry about it being late and all, but I had a lot of homework (since I'm in advance math sigh, it's so hard) and I'm writing a story for a competition so naturally I would be running late. But on the bright side of things, I've got chapter three done. It might seem rushed, but I'm sorry, I was really busy. This is when Michiru and Haruka meets, Yay. The next will be better, I promise.

* * *

What is Love? A Haruka Story.

Chapter Three, Part One, _(Michiru's POV)_

Haruka and Michiru

I sighed as I stood in the doorway and watched Jackson fiddle in the kitchen. "When did you get up?" I asked rubbing my eyes, while stifling a yawn without success.

"Ten minutes ago. You…" he looked over his shoulder at me, "You don't mind, do you?"

I smiled sleepily at him. "No. I normally get up about now, or in a hour." I giggled at his face. His eyes danced with laughter while he tried to work out if his expression should be a happy, or annoyed.

"Sleepy bugger" he said, that held an undertone of laughter. "You're just like your father. You both don't get up in the mornings."

I shock my head and entered the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked for the milk to make a cup of tea, or two. "Not true. It's just I'm not in the habit of getting up at six in the morning. It's been a long time since I went to collage."

He laughed and looked back over his shoulder and stared at me when I grabbed the milk and closed the fridge. "Gonna make me one?" he asked, watching me as I frowned.

_I knew it! I knew he would ask!_ I shook my head, "Are you gonna give me some of that?" I pointed that the bacon cooking in the frying pan.

"Of course. This is _your_ place after all" he grinned when I shook my head. _Typical. _I put the kettle on and watched him cooking the bacon. He was a great cook. When him and me went camping, he cooked the food right, and taught me how to cook on an open flame. He was always better at things than I was but he was hopeless at painting.

When the kettle boiled and the Bacon was finished, I made the drinks, and cooked the toast. He served up the food and took them to the table while I brought the cups of tea. When sat down and began to eat. "You know," I said, interrupting the silence.

He looked at me, "You know what?"

"About the day Anderson died."

"What about it?" his voice was full of sadness.

"I nearly lost both of you. In the car accident." I looked up at him. "Nothing has happened at home? Did you do something to make you come here? To be with me?"

He sighed and looked out the window. "I… it was nothing. I just wanted to be away from everyone. I didn't know where to go, so I asked you."

I nodded and noticed that he wouldn't meet my eyes.

Jackson closed his eyes, "Let's save that for another day." He opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled. "Let's finish breakfast before it goes cold."

I smiled back. "Yes. I know how grumpy you get when things go colds." He only made a rude noise in reply. "Oh and by the way," I added "I'm gonna go out shopping. I won't be long… unless you want to come with me?"

"Nah, I would rattle stay here for a few hours. I might go out for a walk. Visit the old places, see some old friends."

"Ok."

We finished breakfast with smiles, and stayed that way for the whole time.

_

* * *

_

(Haruka POV) 

I had almost laughed when my uncle had called, say _"My car's fallen apart. Can you put some time aside to fix it?"_ I had to call up William to put off going anywhere until my uncle's car was fixed. He had offered to help me, but I said _"No thanks."_ The closest thing he came to fixing things, was motorbikes. He wouldn't know the first thing about fixing a car.

I sat there in the cafeé wondering if fixing my old car I no longer used and gave that to him. He had always had his eyes on it, but I had refused to give it to him. I loved spending time playing around on my car. It was like my best friend, and it was the same with my motor bike. They were my best friend.

I sat up slightly when I heard a voice that sounded familiar but not. "Excuse me. I would like some tea please."

I looked over my shoulder to a woman who was serving a familiar marine blue haired woman. _Where is she from?_ I wondered. "Sure thing, Miss Kaiou."

_That name… Kaiou…?_ The marine haired woman Miss Kaiou laughed. "It's Michiru, Unazuki. You know that."

The girl, Unazuki, smiled. "Sorry, Michiru." She turned to run off when she stopped and turned back. "Oh, Motoki found that tea you like. He brought some and gave it to me say, 'Nothing but the best from Lady Kaiou.' He says that a lot."

Michiru blushed. "Did he now."

"Yep. Do you want that?"

Michiru nodded. "Please."

Unazuki ran off to organize the tea for Michiru.

I turned back to my own drink and tried to remember who this Michiru was. Then it hit me. _"Michiru Kaiou, has decided to move back to England where she will present her newest and most famous art work. She is world famous for the painting 'From Death's Eyes' that became a hot."_ _She was a famous painter. Lady Michiru Kaiou._ For some reason, I felt funny. But I ignored it.

After a few minutes I saw Michiru get up from her seat and walk to the front where she began talking with that girl Unazuki. I didn't bother to stay and listen. I got up and walked out. I was a total fool too. I bumped into Michiru as she moved to leave. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I smiled at her. "No, it was my fault." I walked out with her. "Let me guess" I said, startling her. "Your Lady Kaiou. The famous Painter."

She blushed. "Please. I don't like being called that. It's just Michiru, Michiru Kaiou."

I nodded. "Alright. Just Michiru-" she giggled at that, "What brings you here. I thought you were moving to England."

She sighed. "I was going to, but something came up."

I sighed. I felt… funny. Was I in love with a woman? I didn't really know. "That's a pity. You were going to show off your painting there and were going to live there. Am I correct?" I asked, watching her think carefully.

"Yes. But I think I might not now. I guess I feel like I have a duty to be here." She smiled. "I'm sorry. I never asked for your name."

I smiled. "Haruka Tenou."

"It was nice talking to you, Haru-" a mans voice cut off Michiru's next words. "Haruka! There you are!"

Michiru and I turned and watched William walk up to us. He stopped and smiled at Michiru. "Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here, Miss Michiru."

Michiru smiled as my mouth dropped. "You know her?"

Michiru and William nodded but Michiru was the one who answered. "Yes. I met William a few times one my travels." She smiled again and looked down at her watch and frowned. "I really must go now. I have something to do." She looked up at me. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Haruka Tenou. Maybe we might get a chance to talk again."

I nodded and watched her go. I still felt weird. "Lovely lady" William commented with a smile. "She has beautiful art work. It's a shame that she is going to take it all to England than keeping them here."

I turned to William. "Now, why were you looking for me?"

He smiled at me and grabbed my arm. "We need to talk about something, and since now you're a member of the Black Lighting, you have to be there."

"Huh?" I stared at him then he began to drag me along. "Hey, I've got to get something yet."

"Get it later. We need to go now."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Figures."

_

* * *

_

(Michiru's POV) 

I smiled as I walked down the street. She was different to what she seemed like, I was almost dumbstruck. She had it, humor, politeness, and kindness. She was everything. I sighed. Why did I feel this way about another woman? I didn't really know why, but I was glad that I bumped into her.

I looked at my watch and sighed again. He would get upset if I didn't get home soon, so I ran off. I couldn't wait to tell Jackson about Haruka. But I wasn't sure if I should just yet. And besides, what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him, would it?

I smiled to myself and continued off towards home. And I hoped that I would see Haruka soon. Because, I really seemed to like her.

* * *

There, chapter three. Just a warning. The next chapter has quite a bit of swearing since something's going to happen to Haruka and Michiru, and another thing… I really don't know where I'm heading in this. All I know is what going to happen between them. If you have an idea about the reason Jackson's here or any other, I would love it.

K, better go start that maths homework. Damn I hate algebra! Ok, ciao ciao.


	4. Planning

Sorry that this took like forever, my computer crashed and I lost this chapter. So I had to rewrite it. I hope I don't jump too much. This is Chapter is Haruka thinking over what happened at a meeting we don't see. That scene was a little too long. Sorry again for the late update.

What is Love? A Haruka Story.

Chapter Four, Part One, _(Haruka's POV)_

Planning

_Tuesday, 5 of March_

I sat comfortably down on my couch, in my hands was the third bottle of whiskey that William had insisted I take, even though I wasn't a very big lover of the stuff. But not caring, I took another healthy gulp and stared around the room. _William and the boys plan to go soon, and we've discussed where we are going._

"_Naturally we stick close to home these days. But I think we are ready for the world again,"_ William's voice trailed through my mind. _"We travel mostly on out motorbikes. But I remember travelling to other countries."_

"_Would that take a fair while. To think about it, you would have had to catch a boat or something,"_ I remember saying, sounding thoughtful.

"_Ah… but that not true, Little Haruka. We didn't go that far. And what's wrong with spending a lot of time out of her?"_

"_You have kids?"_

"…" William had stared at me for a second as if he never knew he had them. _"Oh! I know. That's why we barely travelled far. Because of the little ones. But we haven't gone far for along time. I think a travel would do us good."_ He had looked around the room. _"Hmm, I think we should go to… hmm."_

"_United States"_ I had joked, knowing William would give me that look. Which was odd when he didn't. And I had never expected him to take me seriously.

"_I've never been there before…_" William clapped his hands. The group nodded in agreement. _"Since Little Haruka-"_

"_Wait! I wasn't serious."_

"_-suggested. I think it's a really good idea, and we have never been. At least, not in this life time,"_ William had joked.

I could only stare at him. There wasn't a point even trying to change his mind.

I sighed. I had hoped to stay a little while longer. But who would of known I would be going to the United States. I just prayed no one worked out the reason to wanting be close to home. I sighed again, and went to take another gulp and stared at the empty bottle. _Where has it gone?_ I wondered mindlessly.

Getting to my feet, and went and check the fridge, _maybe I have more? _I stared at the last bottle and smiled. _Who would of thought this stuff did taste good. I use to think this tasted horrid._ With another smile I pulled it out and opened it. I had a lot on my mind that something in the corner seemed to be trying to break free.

_(Michiru's POV)_

I didn't understand why Jackson agreed to come with me, but I couldn't help the small smile spread across my face as he told me all the good locations and talked about them. "You seem to know a lot about this place, Jackson" I smiled sweetly at him.

He beamed proudly. "Of course I know about these places. Don't forget I went there a little while. I can't believe your asking me to come though. It been years."

I just continued to smile at him. Jackson had been to a fair few places in his life. He wasn't really a person who stayed in one place for too long.

"But anyway. Your painting is being moved to England, right? Then why are we going _there_?" Jackson questioned, looking at me thoughtfully. "I thought you were planning to move to England as well? What made you change your mind so suddenly?"

I gave this a think. He was right on that part that I was _going_ to move to England. Then I got a letter from my friend, asking me to come to Texas for a while, since she was looking for a new topic for her new book. I couldn't refuse my friend. After all, we both were really close. "Well, I just wanted a change of scenery. I am still planning to move to England, I've just planned to go to Texas then go around the USA for a while."

Jackson smiled. "And you asked me to come since I know a lot about there since I travelled a lot, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, I guess your right, and anyway, it bets staying her for another six months doing nothing, right?"

He laughed. "Yep. So, when do you plan to leave?"

I hadn't really thought about that. I looked at the calender on my fridge. _If we leave early Friday, we should be there by late Sunday. _"Friday? Will you be ready?" I turned to Jackson who smile and nodded.

"I'll be ready when you are."

* * *

Sorry this was so short. I really had no time to do this. This is also really rushed. So, Michiru and Haruka are going to the USA. We don't know where Haruka is going yet, but it will be in the next chapter. This is also short since I had a mental blank. 

I won't the updating for a while (sorry) I'm like writing for a competition, I'm also currently writing another story for something I can't remember what. I have a major maths test coming up i need to study for and I have a lot of IT homework which will keep me going for another 2 or 3 weeks. It might be a 4 to 5 weeks before the next chapter. Again sorry, i wasn't planning for this to happen to me. But i will be continuing this story, so don't panic.

Sorry, would update sooner, but I can't. Homework comes before anything else right now.


	5. What was in the past

I'M BACK! I hope no one forgot me!

Gr, man I hate maths, science and IT! I'm still lugged down with homework, and now I'm gonna be gone for a whole week, and no computer, which I'll never survive without, but I will some how. But anyways, here's Chapter five. I've checked this ten times (OK, five times to be sure) that this is a good chapter. Oh, and a reminder, before you start this chapter, this is about a month or so afterwards. All what happens between is boring (wrote it too, boring!) but anyways, to the story!

What is Love? A Haruka Story.

Chapter Five, Part Two, _(Haruka's POV)_

What was in the past, _should_ stay in the past

_A month or so later_

I was grateful for the break that the black lighting gave me. I really thought this was stupid. Who in their right mind would drag a person onto a motorbike trip… across the ocean? Seriously, I thought they were all mental or something. It was a good thing we were allowed to catch a plane… coz who would want to deal with bikers these days?

I sighed and layed down on the bed in the hotel room I was given. William had demanded that I was on my own, since he didn't trust the other boyo's. Unfortunately, that didn't happen, and I regretted it. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder back to what happened.

_- Flashback -_

William eyed the boys dangerously from over his shoulder as they walked towards the hotel's entrance. "Who's sharing the room with Little Haruka?" asked one of the boyo's with blonde hair and blue eyes, his name was Michael by the way.

William spun around and growled at him. "That the most idiotic question to ask. 'Who's sharing the room with Little Haruka!' I wouldn't trust any male in her room!"

I attempted to answer. "William, breath for a second. I'm not a child any more and-"

"I don't care" he said, the growl finally disappearing and a cheeky smile appearing. "We wouldn't want our Haruka to be touched in a" William coughed, "um… in that kinda way… if you get what I mean."

"William can't say sex!" laughed Michael.

William growled at him. "I can to. But it's inappropriate to say it in front of a woman."

Michael looked at me. "Haruka was a girl?" he joked. "Since when?"

"Since forever," I laughed with the boyo's. "Of course I'm a girl, I have tits after all."

Michael nodded thoughtfully. "True." He smiled at me, "Wow, I learnt something new and improved. Haruka was born a girl and is still a girl. Which, of course I mean, has been a girl forever."

I just shook my head as Michael slumped his arm around my shoulders. Michael was a classic joker. He had always known I was a girl, and couldn't resist cracking a joke about it. Another thing I had noticed in my previously experience… Michael was a flirt, a pervert and a total idiot… and this idiot still has that damn crush on me.

He smiled sleepily as we continued on. "Still. I think Haruka should be with someone. I mean, in a room. Because after all, there are perverts that might woo her in. She'll need to be protected by a stronger male."

"I don't need protection," I muttered under my breath.

Immediately, William spun around again and I couldn't help but stare at Michael's red throbbing face, and William's hand against a cheek. Cheek… meet hand, Hand… meet cheek. I knew Michael was pissed that William hit him. I would have naturally called that a bitch slap, I just didn't know if it counted for males. Does the term "bitch slap" count?

"What did you do that for!" Michael snapped, breaking me from thought. I noticed Michaels arm was suddenly gone. "I was being serious! She can't spend the night alone! Idiot!"

William only shrugged. "She said she didn't need protection and if she did, it's the protection from you she would need. You're the natural pervert."

"You had your fair share."

"I wasn't married, and I was stupid too. I am wiser now!"

I knew if I didn't say something, they would fight each other. "It's ok William. Michael can stay in my room."

I never thought I would see the day when the whole place went dead silent and stared at me in horror. I was glad that the only thing people _were_ staring at right at this time, was the shocked William and the confused Michael. "WHA…" they yelled out the same time.

I take back whatever I said! Now the room was staring at me, waiting for the answer as if they hadn't heard it before. _God… if you can hear me… kill me now._"I… um… well…" I scratched my head. "I… I think it's best if we end th-this discussion. I… I think Michael can stay with me… s-since I just think I need the protection." I knew I would regret that later.

I didn't like the silence that haunted the room. William finally snapped out from the shock expression and sighed. "Fine, if you say so, and if it's ok with you. He can bloody well stay in your room."

I breathed a sigh of relief that the fight wasn't going to be, well, bloody at least. Again, Michael slumped his arm around my shoulders and smiled rather drunkenly at me.

I knew so badly that everything was about to go wrong, and I could tell, by the time we reach the front desk, and the look on William's face just made things feel a lot worse.

_-Flashback end-_

I still stared at the roof when Michael, wet hair and tired looking, came out the bathroom, rubbing his hair on the towel. I knew if I looked up at him, I would get an eye full. _Idiot!_I closed my eyes. "You can't sleep now, Haruka," came that annoying voice. "If you do, you'll miss dinner."

"I'm not hungry anyway," I said, opening my eyes but not looking at the naked Michael. "I don't get William. He got all steamy over… well that comment you said."

Although I didn't see it, I knew Michael had just shrugged. He politely turned his back to me and got dress. "Nor do I. He, well he's changed to much. Ever since you came along, he been very… strike on us. I don't get it either."

I nodded and turned to, at least, a half decent dressed Michael who wiggled into a shirt and turned me. "Maybe I should check up on William. See if he's feeling alright."

Michael went pale. I didn't understand why, but he turned his back. "Y-you can't."

I stared at him, I was growing annoyed by all these secrets being kept from me. "Why not?" I demanded.

When he didn't answer, I got to my and walked to the door, only to be grabbed by Michael. "Don't Haruka. Trust me, something bad will happen if you go in there."

I shrugged off his grip and ripped the door open and startled a maid in the hallway. "Sorry," I whispered and headed down towards William's room.

I could hear Michael yelling at me not to go in there, but by the time I had reached William's door, it was too late.

I pushed it open… and stared at the two startled figures in the same bed. My horrid looking eyes stared into the glazed, hunger looking eyes that belong to a man I thought I could call a friend, William.

_

* * *

_

(Michiru's POV)

I stared at Jackson as he slept on the couch. I couldn't help but smile at him as I leaned in the doorway, with the shopping in my hands. Although the shopping was heavy, I couldn't help but smile and stare at Jackson. _So peaceful, so calm. I barely see him like this._ I giggled and walked in, closing the door quietly behind me.

After a few minutes, and half the shopping away, I heard a yawn and from the window that viewed into the living and dinning room, I saw two arms stretch up and feet poke out from the end. I laughed at him, which made his head pop up from the couch top of the couch and smile at me

"You're back from the evil shopping trip. Got anything interesting to eat?"

_About right. Why is it that he can change from being a nice, serious at times man, to this?_ I asked myself and continued to pack the shopping. I smiled slightly when I saw him lean against the doorway of the kitchen. "Can you help me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Sure, why not." We worked in silence, which seemed strange. "Michiru…?"

I stood up straight after putting the last thing away and turned to, a now worried looking man. "What's wrong?"

He looked away. "I've gotta tell you something. It's about what happened last spring."

I could only stare at him.

He looked at me and smiled weakly. "Maybe we should get comfortable. This may take awhile"

_Half an hour later… and still in the middle of the discussion._

"It just happened that way" Jackson explained. "How was _I_ meant to know she was married?"

I couldn't understand this. "You slept with a married woman, who happened to be married to a biker and now the biker wants you dead" I said slowly, trying my best to not lash out at him. _He needs my support right now._

He nodded. "Like I said, I didn't know she was married until _after_ we did it."

I sighed and took a sip from the tea that had freshly poured while Jackson explained the situation he was in. He was running away to protect something. "So, why did you come to me? I'm sure you could of-"

I was startled when he stood up grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. "He threaten to come after you. He knows that you are related to me, and said that he would come after you. I had to protect you. I told him this had nothing to do with you, but he just smiled darkly after beating the crap out of me and said that you are the price that I will pay for sleeping with his wife."

I didn't know why, but I felt afraid. I shouldn't be since we were far away from them, but I was. I was horrified. I allowed him to hold me, just so he knew I was safe. I whispered gently, "I'm safe, Jackson. I'm say."

_

* * *

_

(Haruka's POV)

My mind was screaming at me while I pulled painfully on the elder man's ear. "You were sleeping…" I said softly, darkly, while William whimpered, "with another woman… and you're a married man… give me one good reason _why_ I shouldn't throttle you until you until you're dead."

William didn't answer, but continued to whimper while his ear throbbed in pain. "Haruka," Michael said worrying. "Maybe you should let him go before you rip off his ear."

I pulled harder on William's ear, causing a loud yelp to escape his lips. "I don't care! Think about Wilhelmina and your children, William! Damn you!" I cried letting go of his ear, spinning around and running down the hallway. Tears for fury and sadness flowed out my eyes. I knew if I didn't get away, I would have done something unforgivable.

* * *

…

God, what are these boys up to? All of them are getting into affairs. You'll get to meet Jarred soon. Oh, and I had said there was meant to be heaps of swearing in the other (and yes it didn't happen) I only realised afterwards! Sorry. It's going to get bad now, since Haruka isn't happy with William and that Jackson is now in danger as well as Michiru.

To tell the truth, I don't really know what to write. I have an idea, but I don't know if it's good. Hmm, oh well, when I see my friend next, I'll ask. She'll tell me if it's good. Ok, gtg, ciao ciao. Ja Ne! (hehe, I just learnt that, my year 13 friend is teaching me Japanese, Yay!)


	6. Chapter Six

Hi, sorry I'm late with the update, i was away again. But anyways, here it is chapter six. To let you know now, Jackson has a bit to his own in this, which i good. I've also noticed **_bad_**spelling and grammar errors. sorry about that too, but i'm improving (at least i hope) And I've also realised this is turning into a drama, and the rating might be lowered, but we will see. I hope you like this chapter. Bye.

What is Love? A Haruka Story.

Chapter Six, Part Two, _(Jackson's POV)_

A Meeting to Never forget… A Friendship Broken, And A Accident That Will Change Everything

_I didn't except her to take it better than she should of. I mean, she should have screamed, or yelled, maybe even slapped me. But she didn't, she just weep with me, allowed me to be with her. I want to protect her, but I can't keep on running from this fear._I looked across the road and side. The apparent building was only across the road, and I knew Michiru was waiting for me, but I couldn't bring myself to cross the road.

I stood there for another minute and turned away. She wouldn't mind if I went for a little longer. _Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to her? Ever minute it feels worse._ I sighed and walked on. My hand suddenly found to brown hair and I scratched my head. _I can't think that way, because if I do…_ I shook my head and carried on.

Soon enough, I found myself at the park and I walked in. I walked in the shadows; I didn't feel like being disturbed. And soon enough, I found out that it was my greatest mistake.

"Hello…" I froze at the deep voice "Jackson."

I spun around and faced a man I wish I never had to face…

_(Haruka's POV)_

_A few minutes earlier from Jackson scene _

I was still annoyed at William who refused to talk to anyone. Michael had said, when I came back from running off, to forget it, but bit-by-bit, things were falling apart. But here I was, in the middle of the hall, staring into the angered eyes that some how ripped me. Michael, who was horrified, stood with the rest of the black lighting. They all heard what William said, and they all knew he meant it.

I couldn't help but stare into William's grey eyes. _I can't cry over this. He didn't mean it._ But still, my eyes threaten to water. No matter how long we stood there, everything was silent. Everyone who was watching waited for the next move in the viable fight. But I wouldn't allow another word to be spoken.

_This is my fault. I was the one who started the fight; I'll have to end it._ My own words that I threw at him haunted my mind. _"Don't you care about you're wife, William! You're children for Christ sakes. What about them? Huh? How do you think they will act when they find out that you were sleeping with another woman! HOW DO YOU THINK THEY WILL ACT?"_

And then, the tears came. _"Why would you care, Haruka? I'm a grown man! I do as I please!"_

"_THAT DOESN'T MATTER! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE THE LIFE YOU HAD! DO YOU-"_

My mind suddenly flashed to the moment. William spun around, eyes raged, face twisted into a mask of sheer anger. _"YOU'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU'RE FATHER, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE BRAT! __**YOU ARE THE REASON HE'S DEAD!**__"_

No matter how William began to notice what he said. No matter when he saw the tears. The words had been spoken, and that would never be undone.

"Haruka… I didn't… I-"

I didn't look at him. I wouldn't look into those grey eyes, I just refused it. "Is that how you see me? The reason my father is dead?"

When he didn't answer, I turned and laughed darkly. "I always knew there was something uneasy about you, since my fathers death. You hid it so well, thinking it wouldn't surface, and then it does. A wave of anger made you lose yourself and spill the words out." I looked over my shoulder, and watched William step back when he saw the darkness covering my face. "I wonder," I whispered.

"I wonder if this is the reason for Jarred's suddenly getting up and leaving? Is that why you send more time with the Black Lighting than with your own family! Do they know something I don't?"

"Jarred left because of his girlfriend," William said slowly. "And I still spend time with my family in my spare time."

I snorted. _I doubt it. She must of left, because William is never with her._ "I doubt that" I turned fully to him and then looked at the group to the side. "Will some one explain to me what's happening between William and his Wife? Or does no one know?"

"Haruka!"

"Well! Does any one know?" I almost shouted.

Michael tensed and a few looked away. Some didn't even respond to it. "Michael!" I turned to him, and step forward. "Do you know anything," I said too softly, to dangerously.

Michael nodded but didn't respond. "Then will you tell me?" He shook his head. "Anyone else then?" No one responded.

I growled. _They know, but hiding something._ I closed my eyes, this was dragging on too far, and I could feel everyone nervously waiting for me to do something dangerous like killing someone. Which, I have to admit, I would love to do at this moment, but I restrained myself.

I opened my eyes, and watched them before turning to William. "Since no one will tell me, then I will ask Wilhelmina. I don't think she'll mind explaining things."

"She doesn't know anything!" William blurted out, "She wouldn't know anything! She-" he stopped in mid-sentence when I smiled darkly.

"I thought so." I didn't bother looking at anyone else when I turned and walked out. I didn't respond to Michael's calls as I fled my friends… my only family.

I don't know how long it was until I saw the large flames eat the building that people surrounded. A man stood in the crowd, being held back, and screamed "Michiru" and for the first time in my life, I felt the world go suddenly cold…

_(Jackson's POV)_

_Two minutes earlier._

I landed with a thud on the floor as the man smiled evilly down at me. I didn't know what to think when he turned away. "You know I can for that little bitch-"

"She's not a bitch!"

"-Of your's. So enjoy the last few minutes, because in three minutes she'll be dead."

I painfully got to my feet. "What do you mean?"

He turned to me and that evil smile became a dark and deadly smirk. "Because in less than a minute, that building will be in flames, and where is she right now?"

_She's at home asleep… NO!_ I turned fast on my feet and ran, ignoring his laughter and cruel words. "YOU WON'T REACH HER ON TIME!" He laughed. "IT'S TOO LATE FOR HER!"

_NOOO! _I don't know how long it took, but he was right, the building was in flames, and a large crowd was around it, some were screaming, some crying, and others yelling.

I charged towards the group and ran through them. Two pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me back. "You can't go in there!" said a male voice, "you'll be engulfed in flames."

"I DON'T CARE. I NEED TO GET HER OUT" I pulled hard on the hands. "MICHIRU!"

_(Haruka's POV)_

I charged towards the group. "What happened?" I asked as I stared at the woman who turned suddenly to me.

"Some men came along and attacked the building. They… I'm not sure what they did, but the building was high in flames and they ran off laughing." The woman was almost in tears. "There isn't a way in."

_Damn it! All those people, they're going to die._ That man yelling caught my eye. He was yelling a name that I heard, but I couldn't remember where, I was too upset to think straight.

I looked directly at the building and charge towards it. I was grabbed but I shook them away and ran into the engulfed building. The sight was horrid. Burnt bodies laid everywhere, I was almost sick. How long… I didn't need to know. I ran in, looking for survivors.

I couldn't hear anything but the roaring flames that ripped apart the building. I didn't bother looking in the rooms since I knew from the smell of burnt flesh that they were dead. I climbed the stairs, and grew wary of the floor. Holes where everywhere, and it was dangerous. But something caught my eye, a woman laid unconscious. Something told me she was alive, but I didn't know what. I could tell the floor above her was about to collapse.

_Screw everything, she's alive and needs help!_ I charged across the floor, passing the holes and reaching her and then I realised who she was. _Michiru Kaiou!_

I picked her up and looked up, if I didn't move when I did, we would have been crushed. I crossed more safely now, knowing I had more than one life in my hands. "Hang on" I whispered to her and I ran down the stairs. I watched as the entrance was engulfed in flames. The only exit I had was gone.

I growled. _Dad told me never to give up. There is always two exits to everything, two paths… sometimes more. I can make it through the flames if I quick enough. I can do it I can do it!_ I charged. I ignored the fact that I wasn't running fast enough, I just ran.

_5…4…3…2…1_I closed my eyes and soon I was out. My bare arms burned and I was in pain. When I managed to open my eyes, I could see only one thing in front of me… a face… Michaels? no, it can't be his face... i stare and then...

...everything went black.

- - - -

Oh dear, bad things have happened. Let's pray Haruka and Michiru are alright. And was that Michael face that Haruka saw? Hmm, you'll have to wait and see. OK, I'll try to get the next one up asap k k. bye.


	7. More to come after the first events

Haha, I did this one as quick as I could. I love cliffhangers, it keeps you on edge (I might add more to the story :), just a heads up). And yes, Haruka will survive other wise there wouldn't be a story to tell. Oh, and we are getting into the bit where Haruka and Michiru get closer, since this is a story about their love.

But, anyways, here it is, Chapter Seven. Eight _might_ take longer coz something important is going to happen that decides the fate between two characters. But I won't say whom. You'll have to wait and see.

What is Love? A Haruka Story.

Chapter Seven, Part Two, _(Haruka's POV)_

More to come after the first events

_2:30pm… two days later_

_I didn't expect this it to happen papa… never. You were always there for me, when I needed you the most. And now…_

The world was bright as I opened my eyes to a white room. I couldn't move any part of m body, it took so much energy just to open my eyes. I stared at the roof, blinked a few times and then remembered the fire, and the argument.

"I'm… glad… that you've woken up," whispered a voice beside me.

I turned my head and wish I hadn't. My neck screamed at me, but I couldn't help but stare into the sick and worried face. "M-M" I couldn't talk, it hurt too much.

Michael got up from his chair and leaned beside the bed and gently placed his fingers on my lips. "Don't talk, Haruka." He said softly. "It was stupid, but brave, of you to go into the building. William would of come, but he thought you wouldn't want to see him since…" I could understand perfectly why he didn't come. It didn't change the fact that I wanted to see him.

He removed his fingers from my lips. A few seconds of silence lingered. "W-wh-"

"You collapsed the minute you were out. You were badly burnt. At first, we all thought you were going to die because you weren't breathing. We don't know why, but you just weren't breathing. Nor was the woman you were carrying. No one thought you were going to survive, not until William came and…"

_William… what did William do to…?_ I closed my eyes. _I'm so sleepy._ I felt his hand touch my cheek and a small smile bloomed for a minute before I was asleep. I was sure that Michael never left my side.

_(Michiru's POV)_

_8:24pm… The same day._

I stared at Jackson who was asleep in the chair. It was late and he must have been worried all night. _How long was I out for?_ I wonder as I sat up and stared around the room. Every muscle hurt in my body, so I lay back down onto the bed and sighed. I just turned my head and stared at the black haired man asleep. A smile bloomed.

"Aren't I meant to be the asleep one?" I said quietly.

He opened his eyes. _Hang on!_ "So you returned to the living" he smiled and said sleepily. "I wasn't asleep, I was resting my eyes."

I smiled then I looked around again. "What happened?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Remember what I told you about. The man who… his gang attacked the building. You among five other people survived. The other twenty-two are dead." He got up and leaned by my bed. "You should thank the guy for running into the building and saving you. Although I was clearly told he was a she, I still reckon they are wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Her name is Haruka. She charged in to the building and saved you. She nearly died too, but she is recovering now. I was told she had woken up, but she's asleep again." He sighed and leaned his head on my bed.

I pat his head for a minute, my mind pondered. _Haruka… that name… where is it from…_I thought hard_ I know that name…_I blinked as I realised_… Haruka Tenou!_I looked down at the half asleep Jackson. "Is her name Haruka Tenou?" I asked.

Jackson nodded sleepily. "Yeah, something like that. Why do you ask." He looked up at me with a questing look.

"I met her once before" I said, looking out the window into the dark world. "She knows a man I know." I looked back at him, "She is here?" I sat up and whimpered. "Where is she?"

Jackson immediately sat up as well and grabbed my arm, "It's ok. She's resting, Michiru and that's what you need, too."

I felt I should go and see her and wait for her to wake up and thank her. But I knew Jackson was right. I needed rest too. I nodded. "OK."

He smiled and hugged me. "I'm glad you're safe, Michiru."

_And so am I._

_(Haruka's POV)_

_9:03pm the same day_

I hadn't heard the door open until I felt the movement in my room. I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was William. I wanted to smile in a way, knowing that William came, but I couldn't. "Did you come to-"

"No, I came to check up on you. I was… worried about you," he said fast, settling by the bed.

I opened my eyes to the face I did call a friend, and still wanted to. "Jackson said you saved me and Michiru."

"I had to" he said quietly. "I promised your father I wouldn't let anything happen to you, just before he died. I wouldn't break the promise over a stupid pissy fight we had." He placed his hand on my head. "I wouldn't lose a friend over it."

_A… friend…_ I felt grateful that he still called me that. "Then… we still are…"

"I know what I said can't be taken back. And I know what I did too, was wrong. But Haruka," he said softly, gently playing with a strand of hair. "I'm a grown man. What I do shouldn't concern you. Your father was the same you know," he smiled weekly. "Of course, he knew where the line was and knew not to cross it."

"But-"

"I'm not done yet," he said, giving me a look. The same looks my father use to pull whenever I did wrong. He was beginning to sound and acting like my father. _Just great!_ "Anyways. I'm going to say this once, so keep quiet and listen."

I didn't care how old I was. If he was going to play 'father' then I was going to play 'child' in this game. I pulled a pout but listen, trying to hold it when William's eyes held annoyance cross amusement.

"_Haruka_" he said seriously.

_OK ok, I'll be serious._ I changed my face to what would be basically a blank face and listened carefully.

"OK, now that we are being serious, I can tell you." He smiled at me. "OK."

It felt like hours while William explained and talked about the situation, and I did my part. I listened to what he said, took in every word, and kept quiet.

After, what seemed like forever, he finished and nodded to himself. "Now that we are done, I'm going to find your doctor and ask when you can leave. The sooner your out of that bed, the better." He got to his feet and stretched. "For now, you should rest. I'll be back in a little while with the gang."

I nodded to him as he gave another smile and turned to the door. He stopped at the door, and looked over his shoulder. "Your father would be proud of you, Haruka. I know he would be." Then William disappeared out the door and down the hallway.

I laid there for a few minutes before my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep again, and never noticed the night go on until real late and notice the person who had entered my room.

_(Michiru's POV)_

_11:53pm… The same day._

I stared at her as she slept. No one knew I had left my room and struggled down the hall to this room. It was good that Jackson had mention the room Haruka was in, otherwise I wouldn't have found it. I wanted to thank her, but I didn't want to wake the sleeping girl.

In a way, Jackson was right. Haruka looked like a muscular man, with beautiful short blonde hair and azure blue eyes. But she wasn't and did that really matter? No, it didn't matter.

My hand flew to my heart. _Why is it pounding like this?_ I took on step forward, a small blush on my face. I felt grateful that nothing serious had happened to her, besides the odd burns here and there. I took another step, my heart pounding fast.

_A few more steps and I'll at her bed… but can I really do that?_I took another step, then few more. I stood next to the bed. I smiled when I saw Haruka shift and roll over. I sank gracefully by the bed and watched her sleep.

She hadn't noticed me there. She didn't notice me there when she rolled back over and faced me. She didn't feel my hand play with a strand of hair that ran over her face. Nor did she feel my withdrawal. But she did notice when the room began to feel empty as I moved to the door.

"M…" I froze and turned around slowly. She was still asleep, but why was she murmuring? Again, I approached, and leaned by the bed again. "Michiru…"

_Why was she murmuring my name?_I had no clue. I stayed longer. I never left her side, even when I felt the presence at the door, staring at me. "You should be resting Lady Kaiou."

I turned my head slightly to the red haired man gracefully leaning on the open door. "William," I acknowledge him with a simple nod.

He entered the room and came up beside me, "I think you should go and rest, Michiru. You can thank her once you are both strong enough." He held his hand out to me, "Come."

I knew I shouldn't argue with him. I accepted his hand and he escorted me back. I kept quiet for a few minutes until I realised that he shouldn't be here. "William?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

He simply smiled at me. "It's a secret, Michiru. It wouldn't be any good if I told people why, now would it?"

By the time he left, and I was in bed, I wondered over what he said…

…And it wasn't until late in the morning when I heard about the motorbike accident, and the man who was now fighting for his life…

…And I didn't find out whom it was until the next day, when I was due to be release from hospital…

…And saw Haruka and the Black Lighting worried and distress…

…But mainly Haruka, I only stared at Haruka…

* * *

I love leaving the chapters as a cliffhanger hehe. Can you guess who was in the accident? All I will tell you is it's someone in the Black Lighting. I haven't decided whether this character will die, or not. We'll have to wait and see. Oh, Haruka and Michiru are going together soon… it's all planned out!

Bye!


	8. The Dramatic fight to save a friend

Who was hit by the truck?? Was it suicide?? Will they die?? I have no clue… I'm just writing what comes to mind at this stage. I don't want deaths in this really. Think about it, twenty odd people died in that fire that Michiru who was suppose to be killed in. I can't kill off this victim. It wouldn't have a good ending when it comes to the end of the story. But we will wait and see. Here is the next chapter.

What is Love? A Haruka Story.

Chapter Eight, Part Two, _(Haruka's POV)_

The Dramatic and Horrific fight to save a friend

_This should have never happened! It should have never been like this! That… that idiot! He…he's going to die because of his stupid acts… and… that fool!_ I paced in front of the emergency room, tears pouring out of my eyes. _You idiot!_

I didn't feel the presence behind me until a voice caught my attention. "Haruka Tenou?"

I spun around almost startling the marine blue haired woman. I stared for a minute, then blinked. "M-Michiru Kaiou?"

Michiru nodded. "I heard about-"

I clenched my fist. "He such an idiot," I snarled. We stared at each other that felt like hours. "Sorry," I muttered.

"No, it's alright." She looked away for a minute. "He's strong enough to fight for his life." She looked at me. "Do you think it was suicide?"

"Why?" I asked, looking at the light about the door.

"I asked him the last time I saw him why he was here, and he said it was a secret."

I froze. Why would the idiot kill himself? Or try to anyway? I shock my head. "William isn't that stupid. He wouldn't simple drive in front of a speeding truck. He's lucky to be in one piece. But… people are saying he won't survive."

Michiru nodded, sympathy in her eyes. "I would have to disagree though. I know he is strong. He's been pinned down by a truck before and survived it."

"He won't survive" I said quietly, closing my eyes. "My father died the same way."

I felt her tense. I knew she watched me as tears streamed down my face. The memory was unbearable to think about.

"He won't survive" I whispered again.

"He won't if we believe he won't" Michiru replied. I felt her hand touch my shoulder. "He will survive if we believe he will."

_(Michael's POV)_

_A few hours later_

I walked through the halls. I was going to meet with William's wife now, and tell her the news. _"There is only a nine percent chance that he will survive. He was hit full on, Michael. There isn't much we can do at this stage."_ I heard the doctor's voice trail through my mind. But, it began to wonder back… back to the phone call we received at the hotel.

_- - Flashback - -_

"_Ring, Ring"_

I chucked something at the alarm. When I didn't stop, I pushed my head up from the pillow, and stared at the mobile ringing crazily on the beside-table. I gave a moan and pushed my head in the pillow.

"_**Ring, Ring!"**_

I pushed up and picked up. "Hello?"

There was silence, then a deep voice spoke. "Is this Michael Neville?"

"Yes," I replied with a yawn. "Who's this?"

"It's the police," my body went cold and I froze. Why had they called me? "We have some news. You were the closest person in contact. You are close friends with William?"

"Yes."

"He has been involved in an accident…"

_- - Flashback End - -_

That last spoken words still tore at me. When I called Wilhelmina the minute after I got that phone call. She had said she would get on the next flight here. And now she was here.

I watched the woman and the older boy with the Black Lighting. The woman was in tears and held onto the boy. The boy was looking past the group and straight at me. _Jarred…_ I stared into the same grey eyes and the grim looking face.

_Wilhelmina and Jarred… but where are the others…?_ I approached the group.

Wilhelmina noticed me before the rest of the group. "M-Michael," she said weakly.

I nodded, my eyes threatening to water. This was going to be the hardest thing to say to her. But harder to say to Haruka when the time came. "Wilhelmina, it's about Will. Can we have a privet conversation. You, Jarred and me?"

She nodded and the group left me to explain the horrible news that would only cause more pain and tears.

_(Michiru's POV)_

_Later that day_

It was hard to watch Haruka pace around the sitting room. I knew she was afraid to go and see William, lying there in a coma, as well as waiting for some news on his progress in recovering. But I wanted to encourage her to go in there and be there, just like William was when she was in recovery a few days ago.

"Haruka…?" I said softly, watching her as she stopped at turned to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

I sighed. "Are you going to just pace here? I think you should be with him." I looked up at her, watched her consider it. "He _was_ there for you when you were recovering, why don't you be in there with him?"

She walked a few steps away, stopped and walked back to me. "Because I don't want to see what kind of mess he's in. I'm afraid that if I see him, a memory of what he looks like now will burn in my mind." She shook her head. "I'm going to wait a little longer. Michael should be coming with some news in a minute."

"After he talks with William's Wife?" I asked, only receiving a nod from the blonde. I sighed again, and leaned back in the waiting chair.

It felt like hours when we saw a man with blonde hair approach from the distance.

Michael stopped near me, looked at Haruka and sighed. "I might as well tell you both." He leaned against the wall near me. "William has a nine percent chance of surviving. The person responsible for this turned himself in a little while ago. He was charged with hit and run and drink driving." I could tell by Haruka's face that she was struggling to listen to this. "But, the doctors say there is nothing they can do at this moment. They are doing all they can to keep him alive, but they believe he won't survive the night."

_Won't… survive… the night?_I saw Haruka bow her head to hide the tears that could barely be seen running down her face.

"Haruka. You should go in there and be with him. If this is the last time you are going to see him, let it be now."

Haruka nodded and turned away. She walked off and disappeared around the corner. My best guess was, instead of going to William's room, she ran off to a privet place to cry. "They are saying he won't survive?" I asked, more to myself than Michael.

Michael still responded. "Every minute that pastes, is a stronger fight to hold on."

I got up. "Are you going to be there, when he…?"

Michael nodded. "Although we don't show it, we are really close. He's like a father more than a friend. I never really saw him as a friend, I don't really know why. I feel I should be there when…"

Neither of us wanted to say, or believe it. We stood there, facing each other in silence.

_(Haruka's POV)_

Papa, it hurts so much. I always lose someone close to me. Why do I have to lose someone? Why is there something called pain? Death? Blood? I don't want to lose William. I know he's strong, but I don't want to lose him! Please, if you hear me! Protect William from the same fate you had. Please!

It felt like hours before the tears stopped, and only sniffles could be heard in the bathroom. I had locked myself in a cubicle, where I had cried my heart out. It was the same thing again. The same death again. It felt like time was repeating itself. Like something was haunting me, following me as my shadow. I felt cursed, evil and deadly. That's all I told myself. I'm just bad luck living to forever hurt people.

I wiped my face and stood up from the floor and stared at my reflection in the toilet water. "Is that all I am? Something bad that always hurt people?" I whispered to my reflection. "Am I the real reason my father's dead? Am I the real reason William is lying in his death bed?"

I clenched my fist and smashed the wall with it. "Is that what my purpose is! To be something of bad luck! Am I some kind of demon living within a human" I cried. "I hate myself! I hate being here! I hate it so much!"

_(Michiru's POV)_

I hadn't realised that Haruka was so emotional. I leaned by the cubicle, listening to Haruka. "Why am I the one who suffers all the time! What did I do to deserve this bad luck! Did I do something in my last life! Did I kill or hurt or… or…" I heard her cry again.

_I hadn__'t intended to go looking for Haruka. The only reason why I was here was I heard crying as I went off to William's room. Michael said he was going back to get William's wife, son and the Black Lighting. I had decided to go ahead. That wasn't why I was still leaning here, listening to Haruka cry and whisper._

I wiped my own tears from my eyes and shifted a little, but a little too loud. Haruka's crying died down and I watched the cubicle door open and Haruka's azure blue eyes stare at me. "Michiru…? Why are you here?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I bowed my head. "I heard you crying. So I came in to check up on you." I looked up and saw the distress in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I should go." I turned to leave. Her hand grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. "H…Haruka?"

She didn't respond. She just held on to me, as if I was the only thing that was keeping her together. I wouldn't say I didn't like it, I felt warm being near her. I closed my eyes and leaned against her. I didn't care if someone walked in. I just wanted to be in Haruka's arms. _What does this mean? Do I love her?_

_(Haruka's POV)_

_A few minutes later_

Michiru walked with me to William's room. I didn't say much to her, because I didn't know what to say. When we reached William's room, I was too afraid to push the door open and see the mess William was in, but that didn't stop me from opening the door and entering. Was it because Michiru was there every step of the way? I wasn't sure. _Do I love Michiru? Why did I hug her back in the bathroom?_

I stared at the figure lying on the bed. My eyes burned again as I stared at William for a long moment. I almost jumped out my skin when a hand touched my shoulder. I gasped at the boy staring back at me. "Jarred?"

He nodded. "It's good to see you again, Ruka. I wished we could have meet on better terms than this." I looked down. _He's grown a lot taller than I have. I feel under shadowed._"And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked, looking at Michiru.

She held her hand out friendly. "I'm Michiru Kaiou."

He removed his hand from my shoulder and shook Michiru's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kaiou. I'm Jarred, William's eldest son."

I looked up and meet his grey eyes. He was the split image of his father, in everyway. The red hair, the grey eyes, the same face.

"Ruka, we need to talk" he looked at Michiru. "Not to seem rude, but I need to talk to Ruka in privet."

Michiru nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. "What is it, Jarred?"

He walked over to his father's bed and sighed. "It's about the accident, the one your father died in."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked at me. "William never told you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"The man in the car was…"

* * *

Yes, I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger! And no, before you think of anything, William wasn't the one who killed Haruka's dad, but you will find out in the next chapter. And will William survive? No one knows. Stay tuned.

PS. It's ANZAC (Australian and New Zealand Army Corps) day here, so i want to say that today is important, so think about those who died in world war 1 and 2. Thanks for reading! Review!


	9. Life or Death Balance

Ok, Sorry this was a late update, but you know why. Homework, etc... but anyways, Six more chapters left! I can't believe it. I wonder what's going to happen between Haruka and Michiru? Hmm, you'll have to wait and see.

What is Love? A Haruka Story.

Chapter Nine, Part Two, _(Haruka's POV)_

Life or Death Balance

"The man in the car was…" he looked away, as if he couldn't say it to my face. "William was going to tell you, when he felt you were ready, but since he's basically on his death bed, I was worried he was never going to get around in telling you who the man was who killed your father."

I nodded. I could understand why he was struggling to tell me. I was his best friend, and telling his best friend news like this was incredibly hard.

He sighed and looked me in the eye. "Ruka, a man named Jayden Halt was the man who killed your father. His gang was the one who burnt down the apartment building that Lady Kaiou was staying in a few days ago. He was also responsible for my dad's accident."

I stared at him. _Jayden… Halt? That… name… where is it from…?_

My mind suddenly flew back to a memory that was just before my mother's death.

_- - Flashback - -_

It had been raining heavily when I made it back home. I just entered the hallway when I heard a giggle come from behind the living room door, which was to the right. "Mom!" I called from behind as I hang up my wet coat and bag on the hooks in the hallway. "I'm home!"

The door opened to a very charming man. "Ah, so your Haruka," the man smiled brightly down at me. He had the most charming blue eyes I had ever seen and his black hair look a soft a cotton ball.

My mother appeared from the doorway. "Haruka, I see you've met Jayden, now." She smiled and giggled when he hooked his arm around her. "Honey, This is Jayden Halt. I've kept it a secret for a while now, but Jayden is going to be your new papa." She was over joyed about telling me this.

I smiled up at Jayden. "Nice to meet ya, Jayden."

His smile was charming when he smiled down. "It's good to meet you to."

_- - Flashback end - -_

"Ruka!" Why was I in Jarred's arms and why did he seemed so worried? "Are you ok!"

I looked at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You like collapsed. You look like you're going to be sick all over the place. Come on, sit down." He led me to the chair and pushed me gently into it. He kneeled in front. "Are you sure you are ok."

I felt puzzled for a minute, then remembered what we had been talking about. "Jayden Halt… was going to marry my mother."

Jarred's eyes widened. "What?"

"He was going to marry mom. He was that man who was hanging around the house all the time." I looked at Jarred. "He was the one you meet about two months before mom's death. Do you remember that black haired man hanging around?"

Jarred nodded. "Yes, I remember him. But surely he can't be Jayden Halt?"

"He is" I grabbed Jarred's hands, almost startling him. "He was the man. The man my mom was going to marry! The man who killed dad!"

All Jarred did was stare at me.

_(Jarred's POV)_

_Past, A few years back, about five months before Haruka's father's death_

"Haha, your it, Jarred" Haruka laughed at me as her and Michael ran off with squeals of laughter.

"That's unfair!" I protested chased after them. I was annoyed at them. They called back playful insults at me. "You big meanies!" I yelled as I chased. The good thing was the fact that I was a lot fast than them, but I seemed off that day.

"Come on Jarred," Michael laughed and spun around. He placed his fingers on either side of his lips and stuck out his tongue before spinning back around to run off. "You're so slow, my grandma could win a 100 metre race against you" he said joking.

"My _great_ grandma could if she was still alive" Haruka laughed. They ran towards a large hill in front them.

I stopped. "Haruka, Michael! It's dangerous up there!"

They turned around and smiled at him, "What are you, Jarred? Chicken?" Michael said cheekily.

I shook my head and stepped back. "Didn't your mama's say that if you go up there, the big man called the hacker would come and get you. Coz on the other side of that hill is a shed looking thing. He lives there."

"Mummy's boy," Michael laughed.

I pulled a face that was almost a pout. _"Jarred! Haruka! Michael! Come back now!"_ a voice called over the fields. We all looked at the unclear three men sitting against their motorbikes on the other side.

"We better go back," Haruka said.

"But-"

"Come on, Michael. We can play some other time."

He nodded and the two walked back to me. We all turned together. "Last one back is a rotten egg," I laughed and raced off, Haruka and Michael protested behind me back ran to caught up.

A few minutes later they made it back to the three men sitting on their motorbikes talking. The one on the left was William (my dad), the middle was Hagen (Haruka's dad), and the one to the right was Benjamin (Michael's dad). I smiled at the tired Haruka and Michael and laughed at them. "Come on puppies," William said. "Your mom's will be annoyed with us if we didn't get you back in time to fill your bellies."

We smiled and William. Hagen nodded thoughtfully. Haruka looked a lot like Hagen in a way. But then again, bother Haruka's mama and papa had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hmm, I don't want to be on the other end of the lecture again" he smiled at Haruka. "Come on, Ruka. Let's go."

We all got on the back of our dad's bikes and drove off.

_Present_

I stared at my father on the bed. Haruka had left a few minutes early, allowing me to relive a memory. I rubbed my dad's hand with my own. "I remembered the day when you told me about the hacker and what he would do to me if I went near his home," I smiled and closed my eyes then bowed my head a little. "Ruka and Michael never believed me about him, but I always did. I always believed you." My hand tightened on my dad. Tears began to pour from my eyes. "I wish I knew why he was called the hacker. You never seemed to tell why. Just said to watch out for the hacker.

"I wish I could find out why now, pa. But you… you might not survive the night. If…if you don't, I…I'll feel lost." I rubbed his hand against my cheek. "Pa, stay with us. I don't want to lose you. Please don't quit now. Remember Hagen told you to fight with every breath you took, with every heart beat!" I looked at him, my face twisted in a mask of pain mix sadness. "You can't leave us!"

_(Haruka's POV)_

_A few hours later_

"_Check for a pulse!"_ a nurse yelled to another. _"There isn't one!"_ the other cried back. The nurses and doctor yelled at each other. _"Get the defibrillator, now!"_ the doctor yelled to a nurse. _"Yes sir!"_ one of the nurses rushed out the room.

From the window on the side, I stood there with Michael, Jarred and Wilhelmina. Behind us, the Black Lightening stood just as quietly as we did. We all watched in horror. Beside me, I heard Jarred whisper words like _"You can do it father!"_ or _"You can't quit now!"_

Jarred had been there when William's heart stopped and now we all stood in fear that we might lose him.

Four nurses and the doctor worked fast to try and keep William alive. _"Clear!"_ the doctor, yelled. We watched in horror when the Vital Sign's Monitor gave off that long beep. _"Again! Clear!"_ Again there was nothing. _"ONE LAST TIME! CLEAR!"_

-

Ahhhh! William! Oh no! I don't even though what's going to happen! I was going to make it longer, but I'm going to _again_ leave it as a cliffhanger. I'm looking forward to the next, but i need help, _badly._ I want ideas... anything. I need to find a way to get Michiru and Haruka together by the last chapter. If you have some awesome ideas, PM me k. I really need the ideas. I'll mention that you gave me the idea, kk. Gtg. Bye!


	10. A gift of Light

Ok, I've got a good excuse to tell you why a late update. I've been having trouble with my computer (stupid piece of crap) and then I nearly lost this chapter because it crashed. Thanks to dad's friend for saving my computer lol. But I have a major problem. I'm lost for ideas. I'll let you guys get on with the story. I hope you love this! Sorry for the lateness.

Oh and thanks to those who are sticking this out with me! Thank you guys! It means the world to me!

Ok, here's chapter ten!

What is Love? A Haruka Story

Chapter Ten, Part Three (Haruka's POV)

A gift of Light and a betrayal from a close friend??

"_**ONE MORE TIME! CLEAR!"**_

My heart stopped for that one second. I waited for that sign of life. I begged for him to survive. Would he? Would he make it out of this in one piece? _Please, oh please oh please, may to gods shine their light down on him and let him survive._

Then there it was. "HE'S BREATHING!" Jarred roared with gratitude. I felt Michiru's hand touch my shoulder. I looked at her.

"I told you that if we believed he would make it through" she smiled at me. And it was that smile that took my breath away. My heart pounded fast as I looked at her and that smile.

I was almost breathless for a minute then smile and nodded. "Yes, you were right."

_(Jarred's POV)_

_A few days later_

The gods must have been on our side that day, it was the only way to explain why father was breathing, well not only breathing, he was coming round. I couldn't stop the smiling, or the tears. I couldn't help but hold onto my crying mom. I just couldn't help feeling this way.

But it changed when Michiru smiled at Ruka. She was lost in Michiru's eyes for that whole minute before smiling in return. I always knew that, no matter who or what they were, there was someone for Ruka.

I caught up with her a few days later going to father's room. "Ruka!" I exclaimed. She turned to me and smiled. She use to smile like that when she was little. I always thought she forgotten how to smile like that after Hagen's death. But here she was, with that same smile that warmed all the parts in my body.

"I thought you were already here," she said, when I caught up and fell into step with her. "After all, it is your father."

"Well, I was out for a walk. Now that he's awake, I thought I should go and get some air. He agreed with me about that, after he crack one of those witty jokes he uses after doing something stupid." I couldn't help but grin childishly. I looked at her, "Are you coming back with us?"

"No," she replied. "I'm going to England with Michiru and Jackson."

I blinked at her. "You are? So your going to leave the group for Lady Kaiou?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm only going until William is strong enough to get on the bike. If he ever does" she commented to herself.

I laughed. "Dad's life is his bike. He'll get back on in no time."

Haruka just smiled and nodded at me.

_(Haruka's POV)_

"I'm going to retire from the Black Lighting, Jarred, Haruka."

Jarred and I could only stare at William who smiled at us. It was good to see him awake and breathing, but this…? "**WHA!**" we yelled at the same time.

William nodded thoughtfully. "Mmm. I thought I was time I left. The doctor doubts that I won't get back on the bike due to the injury in my leg and, unfortunately, I agree with him." He leaned back on the pillow.

"Have you told anyone in the group!" Jarred demanded at the same time I snorted and muttered, "They doubt. That won't stop you, even if you use the term 'I agree!' "

He chuckled. "It's ok. They've all said I should anyway. And don't be pissy about it you two."

"Why were we the last to know?" Jarred questioned, looking rattle annoyed.

William shrugged, "I wanted to tell you, Haruka and Michael at the same time. But Michael has seemed to disappeared again."

"Michael hasn't left his room since you woke up," I said, looking away from them. "He was going to come, but he wasn't feeling well this morning. He said it must be the dinner we had last night."

William sighed. "I wanted to talk to him the most. We had agreed when I retired that we would choose who would become the leader."

Jarred sighed as well. "Still, I think this is wrong. You're going to become one of those men who sit at home, bored out of your mind."

That made William laugh. "No I won't." he just smiled. "You two better go before the doc tells you to leave."

We nodded and left. We walked in silence for a few minutes before Jarred sighed. "Are you planning to move to England now?"

I looked at him. "No, I will still go as planned, but I don't intent to live there."

"Even if you love Michiru?" I froze in the hallway, Jarred just continued on. "I see the way she looks at you, Ruka. It's no doubt you feel the same about her. Why hide it when me and Michael have worked it out already."

I rushed up and grabbed Jarred's shoulder. "Wait! What makes you and-"

"Ruka, why deny it?" he asked, looking over his shoulder and at me. "Do you love her?"

_YES! I don't know! Maybe!_ "I-I'm not sure yet."

"You claim you don't know or unsure, but it's clear you do." Jarred looked away.

"Why? Does it bother you if I do?"

He shook his head. "No, but it bother's Michael. You know he still likes you."

I let go of him shoulder and bowed my head and whispered, "What is Love?"

Jarred turned around and grabbed my shoulders. I was forced to look into the eyes of my best friend…

_(Michiru's POV)_

I guess I had finally decided what I was going to do. I was grateful that nothing too valuable was destroyed in the fire. I had sent my paintings and valuable stuff to England already, where a friend was collecting them and taking them to a safe place. But when I asked Haruka id she wanted to come…

"Sure!" she smiled at me. "I'll come to England… I just won't be able to stay real long. Because now that I'm a Black Lighting member, I have to be ready to go to other places."

"_Why not stay a year? Then we can have plenty of time together, then if you want to, you can go back to Japan."_

Haruka had thought about it. "We will see."

I was so happy that Haruka wanted to come with me. It wasn't that Jackson or I were afraid of getting attacked, it was that fact that I wanted to be with her longer. My heart always fluttered around her. It didn't bug me that Haruka was a girl, why would it bug me? It didn't bug Jackson, he said it was rattle cute when I mentioned it. Then again, Jackson wasn't a person who cared about who loved who, not even Homosexual or Heterosexual. After all, Jackson's best friend was _homosexual_.

I smiled at the thought as I sat in the café by the window staring out into the busy streets. Jackson hadn't spoken before we got there, but you wouldn't want to talk a man who hadn't had his morning coffee and was cranky when he hadn't. Now he was smiling and talking about going to England. I turned from the window and smiled at him. "You are defiantly excited."

He grinned at me and picked up the second cup of coffee he had ordered a few minutes ago. He took a sip before placing it on the table. "Who wouldn't be?" he asked, resting his folder arms on the table, being a little closer to me. "It's a big place, and has some of the best bookshops there too" he pointed out cheerfully.

We laughed together. It was nice to be with Jackson. I didn't have to think that he was _just_ family, I think of him as a friend. Jackson stopped laughing and grinned then took a sip of the coffee, pull a face and cursed under his breath (it was a good thing I had already finished mine.)

"Damn hot drinks. I didn't leaving it that long!" he growled and leaned back against the seat. I swore he was pouting at it. I giggled at him. "Ha, ha," Jackson said sarcastically. "Very funny."

"Sorry," I smiled and got up. "Come on, let's go for a walk. Since tomorrow we are getting on the plane to England."

He nodded and got up and stretched. "I'll be glad to get away from here. It's got to many bad memories."

I understood what he meant by that. Too many memories that were still on the heart and will remain there for a long time.

"Michiru…" I looked at Jackson and smiled when he held his arm out. I hooked around his arm and he escorted me out. "You _did_ tell Haruka we are leaving tomorrow?" he asked a few minutes later.

I nodded. "She said she would be ready for it. She was going to visit William today before packing. She said she would meet us at the airport tomorrow and 11."

He smiled at me. "You know I think it's cute of you to be dating Haruka."

I blushed. "We aren't dating…"

_Yet_

The word hung between us, unspoken, but needed to be spoken since we both knew it was a matter of time that one of us would get the courage to ask the other out. I smiled at the thought of Haruka asking me out. We walked in a peaceful silence, neither of us having anything to say to each other.

_(Haruka's POV)_

Jarred had lead me back to the hotel before cornering me against the wall. He was annoyed with me. Why did it bother Michael so much about who I cared for? And it certainly annoyed Jarred too, otherwise he wouldn't be pushing anything. I knew Michael liked me, but did Jarred like me too? This was annoying. Why was everyone interested in me? Was there something about me that attracted everyone and everything?

"Jarred…?"

"Ruka, listen to me. Michael is bothered about this because he loves you. He can't deny his feelings for you," he brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "And I can't either."

_I KNEW IT! THEY BOTH LOVE ME!_ "W…what?"

I didn't expect what happened next. His lips brushed mine in a desperate attempt to make me understand his feelings. His hands gripped harder on my shoulder when I tired to break the kiss.

"J-jarred?" I muffled from under his lips. I pushed at his chest to get him away. "G-get o-off!" He didn't draw back, instead, his hands trailed down my arm before locating my breast. "I-I SAID OFF" I screamed and pushed him away. He stumbled and fell.

"What was that for!" he yelled at me.

"Damn you Jarred! What's wrong with you!" I said, wiping my lips on the back of my sleeve. "Have you hit your head or something! I'm not interested in you or Michael. I see you as my brothers! Nothing more!"

He stared up at me before getting to his feet and stomping to the door. He paused long enough to say something to me before disappearing out the door and slamming it shut.

I stood there for a minute or two before going to find my suitcase. I still had to pack my bags for tomorrow when I would be leaving with Michiru and Jackson. But the words hurt, Jarred's nasty words hurt. I ended up crying my heart out for the next two hours… before Michael returned and stared at me crying from the doorway.

"Ha-Haruka?" he asked softly, coming up to me and sitting down next to me. "Something the matter?"

I leaned on his shoulder as the tears slowed. "Am I wrong, Michael?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Jarred… and you…"

He didn't answer, he didn't move, he just sat there, a blank expression on his face. He just didn't understand.

-

Kinda short i think but anyways. Poor Haruka lol. I had to be cruel. Michael, Jarred and Michiru! A triangle! But we all know Haruka chooses Michiru, otherwise this wouldn't be up if she choose Michael or Jarred. But, I'm lost for ideas. Got any, send through a privet message! I need them bad, and until I get an idea, I can't write. Many Thanks. I hoped you enjoyed!


	11. I Think I Love You, Haruka

I have an idea! Yay! I have this wicked idea, but I can't say it! This is based about a week later! I know, a jump, but I couldn't help it! You're going to love it! Man, I've also put a twist in this, if you get confused, just say the word!

Oh, early update! Go me, and thanks again to those who has been here from the start! Many Thanks! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

What is Love? A Haruka Story

Chapter Eleven, Part Four _(Haruka's POV)_

_I Think I Love You Haruka_

_A week later, in England…_

It felt so weird being with Michiru all the time, I was kind of getting attracted to her. All the time on the plane, Jackson kept asking _"So, when are you going to get the guts to ask Michiru out?"_ I wanted to slap that smirk off his face, but I didn't get a chance to since Michiru stomped on his foot, making him yelp out in pain. I clearly told myself that Michiru and I can be nothing more than friends, but I still didn't like that. And in the week, the feeling grew. It was stupid, I told myself. Michiru should marry a man who could give her a family. She wasn't the person fit for Michiru, and there was nothing she could do about that.

I stared at the clock, then at Michiru who hummed a soft tune to herself as she prepared dinner. "Mannnnn" Jackson whined. "It's so cruel!"

I grinned at the man next to me who sulked and slouched deeper into the chair. "It's your fault," I teased, loving the feel of picking on him. "You was too 'knackered' to do anything, leaving poor Michiru cooking."

"You could help?" Jackson offered, smirking back at me. "After all you are an excellent cook."

I wasn't blushing, well, I was trying not to. I burnt the food last time, and apologised about it. Michiru just laughed about it. "That's rude, Jackson" Michiru said, looking at him in an odd way while attempting to keep a straight face. "Haruka is our guest. _You_-" she pointed at him, "-should be cooking. I always cook for you, so next week, forget about me cooking your meals. You make your own."

"Ahhhh!" Jackson pulled a face close enough to a pout. "That's cruel, Michiru. Real cruel."

Two could act childish, I thought with a smile. Michiru poked her tongue out at him in a child-like manner before returning to cooking. I laughed at Jackson. "Fine. I'll just order take-away."

"Good luck. You don't have the money at the moment" Michiru pointed out, making Jackson groan and slouch further in the chair. "it's your fault."

"I paid for _your_ plane ticket!" Jackson said, watching Michiru with narrow eyes. "I paid for _your_ hospitable bills. I paid-"

"I get it" Michiru smiled sweetly at him. "But, you can still cook your own. You are only showing off because Haruka is with us."

"What am I? Five?" Jackson demanded with a frown. "Last time I check, I was an adult."

"Sometimes you act like your five" Michiru said making us two laugh at the sulking Jackson. "I'm only pulling your legs, Jackson" Michiru said after the laughter died down.

I just smiled at Jackson who looked away and avoided all eyes.

_(Michiru's POV)_

Dinner felt weird, maybe it was because I had a huge conversation with Haruka. Jackson hadn't talked after we teased him. I had a feeling his ego was bruised. _Poor Jackson, poor poor Jackson._ I refused to laugh at the thought. The last thing I needed was them looking at me weirdly. I just smiled and listened to Haruka as she talked about her plans for when she got back to Japan. Jackson finally talked and offered to return with her, after all he had unfinished business to attend to, but Haruka kindly refused the offer, saying that he should remain here with me. She said she would take care of his business, but in kind, he refused that.

I had a feeling that Jackson was up to something after dinner. He said he was going for a walk, which in fact, would leave Haruka and I alone. I didn't stop him as he fled, leaving us. Haruka offered to help with the dishes, since Jackson was gone. We talked about things, and Haruka told me a little about her father. I found him so interesting. It was sad how his life ended that way. I also learnt a little more about Jarred and Michael. But, she didn't say much, kind of refused to speak about them. She must have hit a rough spot before leaving, I thought.

"What movie?" Haruka asked, as she sat down on the couch after the dishes. "Horror?" she asked with a large smile.

"No, I hate horror's" I watched her face fill with disappointment. "What about romance?"

"You serious?" she said with a frown. "Boring."

I frown too. "Then what?" I looked through our DVD collection. "Thriller? Action? Comedy?" I popped out suggestions. "Mr and Mrs Smith?" I grinned at that. Jackson demanded to add that. He loved it. I hadn't seen that yet.

"Put that on" Haruka said. "I loved that movie. Good action!"

I laughed. In a way, Haruka reminded me of Jackson. I popped it into the DVD player and sat with Haruka. "I haven't seen it yet, so don't spoil it."

Haruka grinned at me. "I would never spoil it."

_(Jackson POV)_

Was leaving them alone a good idea? I had asked myself that as I walked through the cold streets of London. I had to escape the place, because every time I saw Michiru smile I wanted to cry my heart out. I couldn't quite forgive myself for what happened. I still couldn't. But if Haruka hadn't gone in there, I would never see her again. I didn't love her like a lover, I saw her as more of a sister. Her brother and I were really close. I missed him a lot. Anderson…

_-Flashback-_

"You're an idiot, Jackson" Anderson laughed, his green eyes dancing with laughter. I grinned at him, feeling rather silly.

"I swear it wasn't my fault" I pointed out, looking at him. Michiru looked a lot like him. The same marine blue hair and green eyes. But maybe it was because they were both like their mother.

Anderson stood and stretched. "Wanna go for a ride?" he asked, pulling his car keys out. "Or are you going to stay here?"

"I don't know Anderson," I said, looking out into the winter night. "You know driving underage is bad."

He laughed. "Don't sweat about it, Jackson. I'll tell ya what," he grinned. "You come along this one time, and I'll wait for my licenses."

"Liar" I said, trying to sound serious.

"I'm not lying. If you want, we'll swear it by blood," he looked around for a knife.

"No, it's fine. I believe you." I got up and turned the TV off. We jumped when a girl burst into the room.

"Brother!" she cried, hugging Anderson. She noticed the keys. "Are you going out?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he nodded, bending down to her. She was at least four years younger than we were. "It's ok, Michi. We'll be back. Promise."

"Pinkie Promise" she said, holding her pinkie out.

"Deal" he pinkie promised her and stood. "Go to bed, Michi. Mama will tell you off if she finds you awake." Michiru nodded and ran out the room. Anderson looked at me. "Let's head out."

I grinned in return and we walked to the door. The sad thing was that he would never walk through that door again and see Michiru one last time…

_-End of flashback-_

I shivered. More memories threatened to surface. It was hard to live with out Anderson, but we all adjusted to it. "I guess I am a idiot, Anderson," I whispered as I stopped at the park entrance. "Because I'm the one who suffers with your death every day. If only I had convinced you to stay, you would be dead."

I heard a low chuckle and turned, I swore I heard it. But no one was there. It was just my imagination. I sighed and walked into the park, since it was the fastest way back to the apartment. "You're not an idiot." I jumped a mile high and spun to a man that walked past. "You're not the idiot like he was."

I growled. "Who the hell do you think you are? I wasn't even talking to you," I snapped out. I watched him stop.

"Oh, you weren't Jackson." He turned and grinned at me. "I thought you were. Goodnight" he walked off. I was left dumbstruck. That wasn't…

"ANDERSON!"

_(__Michiru's POV)_

I shuddered slightly. We'd watched the movie and Jackson hadn't returned. I was worried. So was Haruka. "Do you want to go look for him?" Haruka asked, watching me pace. She was ready for bed, in fact, we both were.

"No, I'll just give him a call" I replied. I walked to the phone and dialled Jackson's number.

I waited, and waited, and waited, and then _"Sorry! I can't reach you right now! Call back soon! And if it's you Michi, SORRY!"_ I smiled at the voice recording, and hung up.

"Well?" Haruka asked, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Got the answer message." I sighed. "I'll stay up. If you want to head to bed Haruka, you can. I don't mind."

"And leave you wake?" she asked. "No way. I'll stay up. Hell, I don't care if I fall asleep on the couch. I'll stay up for you."

I blushed. Lately, all I did was blush at her words. My feelings were beginning to show, I knew it. "Ah, Haruka," I said as she walked up to me. "I want to tell you something, but I don't know how to put it."

She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I understand. I love you too."

I just stared, a blush on my face. _She…loves me._ I smiled slightly. "I'm glad you do. I think I love you Haruka."

* * *

OMG! I finally did it! I finally wrote, "I love you Haruka!" Yes! Go me! Haha, I'm glad I did. And was that really Anderson? Hmmm, I don't know. We'll wait and see, won't we. Man, I love twists!  
Ps, I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Hopefully I will post it soon. Ja Ne!


	12. A Hello and Goodbye

Naw, I loved the last chapter! It was great! But was that really Anderson?? You'll have to wait and find out!

What is Love? A Haruka Story

Chapter Twelve, Part Four _(Jackson's POV)_

_A Hello and Goodbye_

I swore I'd seen him. But I couldn't find him. He disappeared so fast when I gave chase. I know it was. I sat down on the park bench and looked at my watch. It was close to mid-night. I sighed and shut my eyes. I was so tired. _Would Michiru need to know?_ I asked myself, opening my eyes and looking up at the moon glaring down on me. It was the only light besides the lamps that glowed through the park. I sighed and got up. _I better get back. By the time I get there is would be well past mid-night._

I looked over to the other side of the park and began to walk back. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was right about seeing Anderson, but I forcefully told myself that I was seeing things and reliving the past. He couldn't have been there since he died it the car accident. He had been right beside me when it happened. I had woken up after the crash before help came and he was lying there, dead. He was so cold, I was so sure he was gone. I didn't remember much since I fell unconscious shortly after.

I shook my head. I couldn't relive the past. It was long gone. I pulled my jacket a little closer. It was dangerous to walk alone at night, but I didn't care. I reached into my pocket and pulled my mobile out. I frowned. It was off, and I was sure it was on when I left. _Must have gone flat_ I thought, shoving it back into my pocket. Every step I took, I felt unsure about going back. I was worried that if I went back, something back would happen to Michiru.

"_Pinkie Promise."_ I sighed, she was most likely asleep now. I shouldn't have to worry about it, yet I still wasn't sure.

_Michiru…would it matter if I didn't come home? Would you care if I disappeared into thin air? Would you?_

_(Haruka's POV)_

The light shone through the window, making me groan. I moved slightly and found the floor, growling at my clumsiness. Getting to my feet, I looked at the clock, _eight forty?_ I groaned and crawled back into bed and pulled the sheets over my head. Ignoring the fact that my toes peeked through the end.

"You have to get up, Haruka. Otherwise Michiru wouldn't be happy" a chuckle came from the doorway.

"When did you get back?" I groaned through my sheets.

"About twelve fifty. Why, were you worried?" asked Jackson, grinning at the mess on the bed.

I poked my head out the blankets, groaning at the open window. "No, Michiru was worried sick about you." He laughed as I got out of bed. I grumbled and look at the mirror. My hair was a mess, and I looked like a zombie.

"Your worse than Michiru in the mornings," Jackson laughed. "Though, she looks more alive in the mornings, you just look like you've woken from death." Grinning, he turned to leave. "I'll let you get dress. And I heard about last night. I knew it was wise to leave you two together."

_What was he talking about? Nothing happened except the movie and…oh_ I smiled weakly back, and watched him retreat. I still thought it was a dream, did I really say that I loved her? And did she reply in kind? I couldn't remember. Sighing, I got dressed and fixed my hair. I wasn't going to make a fool of myself again this morning. No one ever saw me in the mornings until I was decent. I grinned. _Oh well, at least I've brightened up someone morning._

_(Michiru's POV)_

I was so happy when Haruka walked out the bedroom and into the kitchen. Jackson just laughed when I also jumped on her. I didn't care if I was acting childish. I couldn't believe it still. I had said to her that I loved her. And she loved me! I was so happy. "And a good morning to you too, Michiru" Haruka laughed as we walked into the kitchen where Jackson drank his coffee. "Did you sleep alright last night?" she asked, pouring a mug for herself.

"I did. What about you? It sounds like you didn't want to get up this morning?" I asked. Haruka looked slightly at Jackson who looked away humming a tune and with a large grin on his face.

"I could have done with another hour, but I choose to get up since someone came in and woke me," Haruka chuckled at Jackson's splutter.

"I did no such thing!" he said, sounding annoyed. "Oh, oh, I get it. Fine I'll leave you two alone" getting off the chair and stretching.

"Don't go on another walk, you'll be gone for hours again" I said, poking my head out the door. "I don't want to panic over your disappearance again!"

He turned back. "Fine, I'll watch TV. Wake me when it's lunch" he walked over to the couch and sat down, turning it on.

Haruka smiled at me, and pulled me into a hug. We were out of range of Jackson's eyes, so she kissed me. I blushed in reply. I always felt silly when Haruka kissed me, but I know she meant no harm.

"Ok then" we jumped when Jackson walked in, covering his eyes. "I can't see a thing. I think I'm blink" he joked, peeking out from his fingers. He pulled his hand away, "Oh, you stopped kissing. If you plan on making out on the floor, warn me in advance."

"We're not at that stage yet" Haruka growled in an odd way. She was most likely trying not to laugh.

"But when you _get_ to that stage, I mean. Just warn me in advance." He laughed again, washing his cup.

"Didn't you ever walk in on your friend when he was kissing his…err…boyfriend?" I asked, notice Haruka raised an eyebrow in question.

"All the time" he grumbled, placing the cup on the sink. "It's bad enough when they ask if you want to join. It's sickening in away, but I'm use to it. I made it perfectly clear that I was straight as an arrow. I'm not interested in guys." We laughed at his face. He seemed to be annoyed about the topic. "Seriously. It's annoying, once I walked in from work, they were making out on the couch. The minute they heard me, they said hi, straightened up as if nothing had happen. That was the first time I found out that they were gay. Though, I don't care about the fact they were, I just didn't want to walk on them making out."

"What an interesting topic to talk about in the morning" Haruka said with a laugh.

We laughed with her. In a way, it was the most interesting topic we talked about in the morning. We never started the day like this before. Maybe Haruka was adjusting to our mornings. That was a good thing. Jackson rubbed his nose. "If you want to do anything wild, just say the word, and I'm gone. Ok."

We nodded. He grinned and walked out the kitchen. I just smiled at his retreating back.

_(Williams POV)  
Back home_

"Jarred? What the hell are you doing" I grumbled as my son pushed me outside.

"Trust me dad, you're going to love it" Jarred replied with a smile.

"You said that yesterday, and what happened? Jarred, let's not repeat advents again," I sighed. I never really seemed to be in the same mood these days. Jarred was also acting differently. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Maybe something happened between Jarred and Haruka before she left. She was so happy about going to England. I was glad that she was. I just wished most times that she was back here with us. One trip ended so badly. He'd gotten badly hurt, Jarred came back into her life, Michiru got hurt in the fire. It must have been hard for Haruka.

Michael grinned when he saw us approach. "William! It's good to see you up and about!" he called. He was sitting on his bike, a wicked grin on his face.

We approached and Jarred finally let me go. "Just once, dad, please. For all time sakes." I sighed at Jarred's plead. I could see the rest of the Black Lightening behind Michael. They wanted me to be there as a group one last time. They must have heard about his decision to move away from everything with Wilhelmina. I sighed and approached the group of boys. I would truly miss them…but I'll miss Jarred and Michael the most. And Haruka too.

--

Well, there is the end of Chapter Twelve. William is leaving, yes. He will only be mentioned, but don't worry, he'll come back in the last chapter. He has to be there for that chapter. He'll also appear in any flashbacks, that of course, if I put any flashbacks with him in it. And Jarred and Michael are leaving too. Not in this one, the next one. They are going to England to find Haruka and tell her about William leaving. They'll only appear for a short time, and appear in the last. But the rest is around Haruka, Michiru and Jackson. Ok, now that's settled, better go! Ja Ne!


	13. Haruka, we need to talk

OMG! We are nearly finished! I've decided to change it to chapter fifteen because my ideas are running thin at the moment. It's only two less chapters to what I had planned. Don't hate me. I've been real busy; besides, I have another story to post. It won't be a Sailor Moon one because I want to put distance between each fiction I write. I will write another Sailor Moon story, maybe another Haruka and Michiru one…hmm that I do not know yet. But anyways, this is really short because I was _meant_ to be doing 'homework' :cough cough: and yeah. In my opinion, it is homework. It was a little late than plan, got side tracked when I did get on the computer, :looks at new fanfic and grins: woops. Ok, here it is! Enjoy all!

What is Love? A Haruka Story

Chapter Thirteen, Part Four _(Michael's POV)_

_Haruka, we need to talk_

Jarred was so quiet through the plane trip, I wanted to rip out my hair. I didn't like it when Jarred refused to speak, but I knew why. He and Haruka had a disagreement just before she left, and now he had to come and see her again. I bit my lip, walking along side him as he stared down at the map, looking for Michiru's apartment. The three of us, Haruka, Jarred and I, had been so close for so long, it felt weird that the two were fighting.

"Do you want me to ask for directions to the place?" I asked, knowing the reply immediately.

"No, I can find it," he reassured. Why couldn't he just say he was lost.

I sighed, breathing in the air. "We are lost, I'm not that stupid," I muttered to myself. "But nooo, he has to act cool," I couldn't stop the grin appearing on my face. Ok, it was true; it was apart of a man's nature not to ask for directions, so I could understand why Jarred refused my offer. After all, I wouldn't have asked for directions if I were in Jarred's shoes. I guess we are just too male for that.

"Damn it!" I heard him curse. I couldn't stop the second sigh.

"Maybe it's best that I g-"

"Jarred? Michael?"

We spun around to the man watching us. He was holding a bag that was filled with food. "Jackson," Jarred greeted the man.

"Why are you here?" Jackson asked, approaching them.

"We are looking for Haruka," I replied kindly.

"Why?"

"Do we need a reason?" Jarred asked, annoyed.

"Well, yeah. If you want to see Haruka, be warned," Jackson grinned. "A nasty sight will appear the minute you walk through the door. Trust me, I know from first hand experience."

"What does that mean," I pondered, basically to myself rather than Jackson.

Jackson chuckled and walked past us. "Haruka's in loooove,"

I watched the blood drain from Jarreds face.

_(Haruka's POV)_

"You're sexy, you know that," I said to Michiru who was getting dressed. Ok, nothing happened...much. So what, we began to make out on the couch, but we got no where fast. We were only down to one layer of clothing before Michiru freaked out and I realised that she didn't want Jackson walking in on us. She said the bed was for sex, not the couch, were Jackson liked to lounged.

"Thank you," she laughed, looking at me as I laid on the couch, still in the tank top and underpants. "You better get dressed before Jackson walks in and gives us another lecture."

I shrugged. "So what if he walks in, he know he wants to watch," I laughed at Michiru's face. "I'm kidding, sweetheart."

"I didn't say anything," she replied, pulling her shirt over her head and stood up.

"Planning on walking around in the underpants, now are we?" I asked when she walked off to the kitchen, her pants still lying on the floor.

"So?" she inquired. "Jackson doesn't mind that. It's just the fact that if he saw _us_ making out on the couch, he'll lecture us again. Like he did yesterday morning after you decided to passionately kiss me," Michiru smiled at me, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hmm, interesting." I pondered and flinched at the sound of the keys turning in the door. "Speaking of the devil," I said, looking over the armrest of the couch. "Your back home with…" my voice trialed off when Jackson walked in, two men with him. "Jarred? Michael?"

"Hi Haruka!" Michael said, a grin on his face.

Jarred didn't say anything, his face set coldly. I guess he still wasn't happy with me.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at me, then looked to the kitchen the minute Michiru appeared, a glass of water in her hands. "Did I miss something?" he asked, watching us carefully.

"Nothing much," I replied, standing up and turning to them. "Why are you two here?"

"It's about William," Michael said, his cheerful face dropping into a sadder one. "He's leaving the Black Lightening for good. We came to tell you something else though."

"What?"

"Mum and Dad are moving far away, Ruka," Jarred finally spoke, looking at me coldly. "Going for good."

I swore that the look Jarred was giving me was accusing me. If he was, I swear would kick his ass later. "And…?" I said slowly.

"Haruka, he wants you to come home," Michael said. "He wants…_you_…back."

There was something really wrong. _Really_ wrong…

--

Told ya it would be short. I couldn't really think straight and as I said I was meant to be doing homework when I wrote this. And yes, Michiru and Haruka _were_ making out. I didn't write the actual making out scene because I didn't know how. I would have tried, but it would of lead to smut…and yeah…I wasn't planning on putting smut in this, haha. But anyways, hoped you enjoyed, and I _will_ type the next two ASAP! I promise!!

Ja Ne!


	14. A Smile Means Everything, My Only Love

Naw! Thanks guys! Love you all!! See, I promised I would get this to you guys ASAP. I am going to try and make this long because I want to make up for the short chapters. Not to mention the last one is going to be sort of short but long. If you get what I mean.

But anyways. Goodie! I have convinced my best buddies into doing something for me. They love me so much haha.

I hope you enjoy this chappie…

ENJOY!!

What is Love? A Haruka Story

Chapter Fourteen, Part Four _(Haruka's POV)_

_I. A smile means everything_

Michael and Jarred had left, but not after a small argument between Jarred and I. He shouldn't be trying to ruin the small happiness I have made with Michiru. Damn it, he should be happy! I refused to talk to Michiru about it, but I knew I would tell her in the end. I would tell her because I love her and I want her to understand. I know she will, after all, I did fall in love with a passionate and understanding woman.

I chuckled when she slapped Jackson over the head with the newspaper. She was also feisty, and that was good. I sighed, not wanting to let these moments go into the darkness. I wanted to hold onto them and call them my own. I closed my eyes, resting my chin in my hand. I could only listen to Jackson and Michiru grumpy argue, although Michiru didn't sound very serious. Of course, they only knew a little of the story…but they didn't know the true reason behind it.

"Haruka?" I opened my eyes slightly, glancing at Michiru who looked concern. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

No, I wasn't ok. I will admit, I did look pale, but maybe it was because I felt sick. I was going to leave them to go home, but I just couldn't tell Michiru 'goodbye.' I smiled weakly. "No, I feel a little queasy" I replied.

"Maybe making out is having a toll on you," Jackson said with a shrug. "If you kiss like crazy and don't breath, of course your gonna feel like shit," he grinned and suddenly whimpered when Michiru smacked him over the head again.

"You're so rude!" she snapped, grumpy. "Haruka isn't feeling well and then you start claiming it's that! Have you no common sense?!" she demanded. I knew she meant no harm to Jackson, it was just the concern in her eyes that gave away to the mood. She wasn't made or annoyed, she was just concerned. Too…concerned…

"Michiru, I might go lie down," I said, standing up. She looked at me, and nodded.

"You don't want anything to eat?" Michiru asked.

"No…I don't think I can handle it," I replied, turning away and walking to the door.

"Haruka?"

I turned back, Jackson had stepped forward, glancing deeply into my eyes. "You're going home…aren't you…?"

I didn't reply, I left the room, leaving them with a question and no answer.

Am I so wrong? I didn't know. I laid on the bed, hands behind my head. Michiru was sleeping by my side and it was well into the night. I had heard the door open only moments ago, telling me that Jackson had returned from his late night walk. I didn't know how he knew about me leaving, but he seemed to be angry about the choice. Jackson didn't want to see me break Michiru's heart. "Well…you didn't answer?"

I looked at the door. The lights were off, but I could clearly see Jackson lean on the bedroom doorframe, the moonlight dancing over his face from the open window. "You already know the answer, why bother asking the question?"

"Because I need to hear you say the answer Haruka. Michiru too." He pushed off the door and approached. Soon enough he was by the bed, he sat down beside my side. "Haruka, Michiru didn't tell you how Anderson died…did she?"

"All she said was that he died in a car accident."

Jackson nodded. "I was in the car that night. We had gone for a joy ride, that's what the police claimed it was, and we had been singing to a song, laughing like idiots. Michiru was at home, waiting for Anderson to return. He promised her, Haruka. He promised her to return and yet, we hit a rough spot and lost control of the car. Anderson hadn't been wearing a seatbelt and died on impact. I barely survived it. Michiru has trouble believing in words that people say, yet she never shows it. She always hides those feelings from people, and never except anything from them.

"Of course, since Anderson broke the promise, when people promise her something she always doubts and when she doubts bad things happen. 'A smile means the world' Anderson once told me. 'But the best kind of smile is when your little sister shines one your way. One that expresses affection only a sister could give a brother.' He always told me that. He loved Michiru a lot, and always did things for her. If she fell and hurt herself, he was the one by her side. When she broke her leg, he was the one telling her she would be on her feet in no time. He told her to believe in dreams. He didn't like to see her frown, but to see her smile." Jackson smiled at the fond memories. "He meant everything to Michiru too. He also meant a lot to me. I don't know where I would be without him."

Listening to Jackson talk, it was strange. These memories that had been his were becoming mine. I was sharing the pain and joy he was expressing. I felt a tear fall from my eyes. "I can see why he means so much to Michiru…he was always there…"

Jackson nodded. "Their mum and dad worked a lot so they barely saw their parents. Anderson was always there, from day one. I remember meeting Michiru for the first time. She was clutching to Anderson's leg, a shy blush on her face. Anderson told her that I was her cousin…but she never knew the real truth behind that either."

I stared at him. _The truth…_

Jackson sighed. "Don't tell Michiru this, but her mother's sister could bare children. When Michiru's mother fell pregnant, her sister was there all the way. Michiru's mother gave birth two twins…one was Anderson the other was…"

_Was me…_I knew he couldn't say it. He seemed to be struggling with the memories.

He cleared his throat. "The other was me. I only learned of this shortly after Anderson's death. I didn't know what to think. I lived a lie from day one. My aunt who was pretending to be my mum had raised me. I was told never to tell Michiru…because it would destroy her, but I…I want to tell her…I owe her that much."

I could only image how hard it was going to be. It would be hard…just as hard it was when Jarred to me that he loved me. It takes a lot of courage to tell someone something like that…and telling someone that they are really their brother and not cousin would take more courage that telling someone you liked them. "Jackson…I believe you can tell her," I said, feeling his eyes pierce me. "I believe you can because I know that once you tell her, it would take the stress off your chest."

Jackson finally sighed after a moment before he nodded. "Thank you Haruka and thank you for listening to me. I just wanted you to know that Michiru will love you no matter what you choose. If you believe you should go home, I won't stop you and she won't either."

I nodded, a small smile appearing on my face. After another few minutes, Jackson went to bed, and I was left lying on the bed, with millions of thoughts crossing my mind like, 'Did Anderson know?'

_(Jackson POV)_

What's done is done, and there is no turning back. I sat by the window, staring at the moon that shined brightly down on the city. My heart burned with the knowledge…the knowledge of being lied to.

"Jackson…there something I need to tell you. About Anderson…sweetheart he was your brother. You were his twin brother. That's why you share the same birthday…he is really your older brother."

I clenched my eyes shut, to try and stop the tears from falling, but it was no good. There had always been more that friendship between us…more than brotherly affection on my side. _You fool! You have been corrupted by them…you have none of those feelings! None!_ Yet, lying wasn't helping.

I could never really tell anyone these feelings since I knew it was wrong. I bit my lip. No…Anderson never died on impact, he died in my arms, whispering those final words…

"_I love you…my brother…"_

--

:squeals: OMG! Jackson and Anderson brothers…and in love…twincest oh yeah! Tasha-sempai will love that lol. To tell you the truth, I never even planned on that. I just typed and typed and when I finished I stared at it in amazement…Anderson knew for a long time Jackson was his brother, but he never said anything…nor did he show his feelings…ok lies…wait and see. There is another part to this, it's the same chapter, but I wrote it like this. So enjoy these two little scenes.

_II. I have to go home…come back with me, my love  
(My Only Love)  
__(Anderson's POV)  
Time shift…Past…the day Anderson died_

The blood slowly drained from my body from the deep wound to my chest and I watched Jackson cry over me. A small smile spread across my lips and I raised my hand, to touch his warm face. "Don't cry Jackson. There is no need to cry."

"You idiot!" he cried, tears of frustration filled in with pain. "I told you to put your seat belt on! I told you not to be so stupid but you never listen to me!" his face was tense, and I knew all too well that he was angry.

"Yes…I know, Jackson. And this is the price I must pay for being stupid. Forgive me, Jackson, for I have lied" I whispered, I was struggling to hold on to this meaningless life.

He sniffled, "why do you talk so passionately, Anderson. I think books have gotten to that brain of yours," he whispered.

"Please Jackson, I need you to listen" I begged. My chest hurt so much it was hard to breathe. "Please!"

"I'm listening!"

"Jackson, they all have lied to you. You aren't-" I began to cough, blood seeped out of my mouth "-You aren't my cousin, you're my…my"

"WHAT!"

"My…my younger brother…" a small smile spread across my bloody lips and my hand began to slip, but he held on tightly. "We are twin brothers, and I…I…"

"ANDERSON!"

"I love you…my brother…"

I heard him call my name the one last time and then…everything went black.

(Haruka POV)  
Present

I had Michiru alone and we sat in the kitchen that morning. I held her hand, caressing it. "Michiru…I'm going home…"

"Oh…" she said slowly, staring at me gently.

I looked up at her, seeing the hurt. I held tightly onto her hand. "Michiru…I have to go home…come back with me…please…"

Michiru blinked stunned. She began to pull back but I refused to let her. "Haruka, I can't go back. I have work here and everything. I can't give it up, not now, I'm too far into my career."

My heart wrenched with pain. She hid her face in her hair, I knew she was crying. "I…I understand Michiru…I promise to come back to you."

"NO!" she pulled away and ran towards the kitchen. I grabbed her and held her, hearing her cry in my shirt. "No…don't promise me Haruka. I wait for promises to come true but they never do. Look what happened to Anderson…he's dead because of a stupid promise. I always sat at the window, waiting for him to come home, but he never did. They are pointless lies!"

I clutched her tightly before I let go. "Fine" I whispered. "I won't promise you anything…Michiru…but I will come back for you."

I turned away at the moment and headed to the door. I packed in silence, knowing it was pointless to try and convince her. _I have to go home…come back with me, my love…please come back…_I could not speak those words to her. However, I knew she would come back…I knew.

--

I cried. i really did. but anyways...Ta da! Chapter 14 is now completed. Naw…will Michiru go with Haruka in the end? Who knows? Wait and find out! Chapter 15 will be posted within a week, I promise!!


	15. What is Love?

Hi guys! See, within a week. Yay, go me! Just to let you know, this isn't in a POV, except the bit at the end. It was the way I wanted to do the chapter I guess. So, read and enjoy. I saved the best for last…at least I think it's the best for last lol. It's up to you I guess!

What is Love? A Haruka Story

Chapter Fifteen, Part Four

_What is Love?_

Tenou Haruka walked down the hall, her heart pounding deep within her chest. Her life had once been pointless but now she had a reason. Waiting at the other end of the hallway was her lover, Kaiou Michiru, who had come back to her. Her brother Jackson stood beside her, holding her bags. "Did you think I would let you leave me," Michiru said, tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to lose you, Haruka."

Haruka smiled, stopping in the middle of them and the door she had just entered. "I knew you would come back Michiru. I knew that our love would mean something," I watched her eyes widen. Though, she had not learnt to truth about Jackson, Haruka was sure that he would tell her…and the small fact that he was in love with his own brother still played rings around her mind. Anderson had been the most important thing to him, as well as Michiru.

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked, curious.

"What is Love?" Haruka asked, politely.

"A feeling," Jackson pointed out. "Just a feeling..." he narrowed his eyes.

Haruka shook her head. "No, Jackson. It's more." She held her hand out to Michiru. "It is when you find someone who's is right, and you know you can trust them with your life, soul and spirit. You feel that they are the most important thing in the world, and care of nothing else but them and their safety and the fact that they will always be by your side. I was once confused too, believing it was nothing but a feeling, but when I met Michiru, I knew it was more. I learnt it was more…"

"More than sex?" Jackson said, sounding shocked.

They laughed. "Yes, Jackson. More than sex. More than the world."

Michiru stepped forward, grasping Haruka's hand. "I understand, Haruka. Love is what we are…what everyone is…"

"Yes…" Haruka replied slowly, smiling.

"Oi! Ruka!" they turned to see Jarred and Michael walking towards them. "Dad asked us to find you."

Haruka smiled. The minute she had gotten back, she had gone to Jarred. She had told him that there was once a feeling there for him, but he could never be her's. There was someone else for him, someone better than she was. He understood, and he forgave. Jarred gave them a wicked smile.

"I hope you two weren't planning on making out in public."

If she had something Haruka would have chucked it at him and something at Jackson and Michael who laughed loudly. "Asses!" Haruka screamed at them.

"Now, now, my love," Michiru placed a finger on Haruka's lips, making her blink. "Mind the words that appear from those cheery red lips of yours. Only allow words you mean escape them," she smiled.

Haruka grumbled. "I meant them," she snarled out.

Everyone laugh.

"Are you coming or not!" Haruka's eyes lit up with delight to see William come up in the wheelchair. "If you don't come, I'll knock you over with this thing!" he said, his voice filled with laughter.

"They were going to make out," Michael laughed. William rolled his eyes. Michael grinned at that "Ok, sorry. Let's go!"

Everyone was there, and in two lines. Wilhelmina had set up a camera and was calling them over. "A photo last longer than any memory," she said kindly.

Everyone was in it, Haruka held Michiru tight against her chest. "You know what," Haruka said, looking into Michiru's eyes.

"What?" Michiru asked.

"Everything will be ok in the end. If it's not ok…" she kissed Michiru's hand.

"…then it's not the end" Michiru finished.

Wilhelmina smiled. "Say cheese!"

Everyone grinned and yelled, "CHEESE!"

_Father…Mother…you were right. There is brightness to everything. I wish you were here, I wish so much you were still alive, but there is life and death and we must embrace it. But anyways…Michiru and I got an apartment a few backs, just to us. Jackson disappeared again, claiming on going on a search for his soul mate, after all he didn't want to wonder into the house when we were making out like he did last week. Jarred and Michael took over William's position and now are the leaders of the Black Lightening. William and Wilhelmina are going to move away, it was sad to see them depart, but I understand._

_Heh, it was funny. We ran into a girl on her way to high school. She had introduced herself as Usagi, which I think it cute for her. Michiru got jealous because I called her that. I told her though; she was the one for me. We met with Usagi's friends, one by one. Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto. A good friend of Michiru's came into our lives too. Setsuna and Hotura._

_Oh, Michiru just sold her painting for a good amount at an auction. She sold it to Tokyo's main Art Gallery. It was called "Red Rose of Love and Lust." It was beautiful; then again, everything she does is beautiful._

_I finally got into a racing career. I have high hopes for the future._

_I guess there's not much else to say, but I guess your right. "Everything will be ok in the end. If it's not ok, then it's not the end…"_

The End…  
or…  
To Be Continued…  
Maybe…

--  
Well, there you have it. This quote "Everything will be ok in the end. If it's not ok, then it's not the end" I stole off my friend's wall. She wrote it on there, and I thought it was cool so I added it. I changed the ending _seven_ times…like I added the talking bit at the end, and the quote and etc…but anyways, I have no idea if there's going to be another story or not. I _might_ do another story when my writing skills improve. Right now, I'm working on a Naruto or I should say 'SasuNaru' story called "Sacrifice yourself to me" at the moment. Although, I'm writing that one out first before posting, because it was so hard when you typed one chapter and posted it. Oh Oh! I'm going to accept anonymous reviews now. So yeah, just thought I'll mention that too lol. But, I hope you have enjoyed this story. But, it's time to go so…  
Bub-bye, Ja Ne, Ciao. MotherNight is signing out.


End file.
